L'Oiseau du Paradis
by Serleena
Summary: Ce que Riza craignait plus que tout est arrivé. Afin de retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu, elle part à la recherche d'une créature mythique.
1. Nouveau péché

**Yay ! Nouvelle fic ! Le début est peut-être un peu drôle, mais ça va pas durer. Dites moua votre avis.**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Roy arriva le dernier. Il accrocha son manteau après avoir salués ses subordonnés

" Eeeeeek ! C'est quoi ce waï sur mon bureau ?" s'exclama-t-il.

Ses subordonnés le regardèrent, puis tournèrent la tête vers ledit bureau. Dessus, des colonnes de dossiers.

" Qui c'est qui m'a déposé tout ça ? C'est vous lieutenant ?" reprit Roy en regardant Riza.

" Les dossiers ? Non, ils vous aiment tellement qu'ils sont venus tout seuls." répondit Riza.

" Nan mais vous avez pris un pet au casque ou quoi ? Si vous voulez faire un château de dossiers libre à vous, mais faites-le ailleurs que sur mon bureau !"

" Oui mais c'est tellement plus décoratif sur le vôtre." répliqua Riza.

Roy avait les yeux hors de la tête. Y' avait au moins un quintal de dossiers. Il alla s'asseoir. Hormis ces saletés de rectangles, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Ah si, la porte. Sa chère porte qui le délivrait de ces papelards le soir. S'il pouvait s'en aller ... c'était compter sans Hawkeye, qui s'il s'avisait d'essayer lui dessinerait une raie avec son peigne 9mm. Or il tenait à sa crinière brune, le Mustang. Lui qui la lissait et la peignait soigneusement tous les matins ...

" _La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne me voit pas non plus. Mais si jamais je veux sortir de là avant d'être grand-père, faudrait voir à m'y mettre._" songea Roy.

C'est donc avec un soupir digne d'un ventilateur qu'il se mit au travail. Avis aux lectrices : on sort nos pompons, nos banderoles et autres drapeaux et on l'encourage. Allez Roy !

" _Pinaise ! Y'en a tellement que je sais même pas ou poser ceux que je viens de faire !_" pensa le brun en cherchant où mettre son dossier.

En désespoir de cause, il finit par le poser par terre. Ainsi va la vie. Quelques centaines de lignes plus tard ...

" Ah ben mon stylo est mort ! Peut plus travailler, c'est ballot ça !" dit-il la pointe de feu stylo en l'air.

Riza se leva, s'approcha de lui, et lui en tendit un autre.

" Toutes mes condoléances pour votre vaillant compagnon de travail. Prévenez-moi pour l'enterrement." dit-elle pince-sans-rire.

Les autres derrière pouffèrent de rire. Elle ne manquait pas d'humour la Hawkeye aujourd'hui. Roy prit le stylo comme si c'était une chaussette pourrie particulièrement puante. Pis des fois que ça mordrait ces choses. Il avait réussi à domestiquer l'ancien, mais celui-là était sûrement encore sauvage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut forcé de continuer. Roy passa bien la matinée à traiter ces foutus dossiers. A force il en avait mal à la nuque. Les autres sortirent déjeuner.

" Bon, vu que vous avez bien travaillé ce matin, vous avez droit à une récompense." dit Riza.

" Quoi donc ? Un assortiment de dossiers ?" ironisa Roy.

" Du tout. Enlevez votre veste." répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Qwa ? Roy la regarda interdit, puis le rouge lui monta aux joues. Riza se plaça à côté de lui.

" Vous attendez quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Maieeuuuh ... pourquoi voulez-vous que je me désape ?"

" Seulement votre veste, ce sera plus pratique."

Roy s'exécuta, mal à l'aise. Son lieutenant se mit derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Riza le massait doucement, détendant les points douloureux. Roy finit par se relâcher, savourant pleinement sa récompense.

" Hmmmm, ça fait un bien fou ! Vous avez des doigts de fée lieutenant." dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Riza esquissa un sourire. Roy poussait de temps à autres des grognements satisfaits. Riza résista à l'envie de transformer son massage en caresse. Pourtant dieu savait que c'était tentant. Elle finit par s'arrêter, non sans un certain regret. Roy rejeta la tête en arrière. Il posa une main sur sa joue et sourit :

" Merci." souffla-t-il.

" De rien." répondit-elle sur le même ton, les yeux rivés aux siens.

Roy lui caressa la joue, jusqu'à ce que son ventre lui rappelle qu'il était l'heure de le remplir. Il soupira légèrement, et remit sa veste pendant que Riza s'éloignait. Tous deux se rendirent ensuite au réfectoire. Elle vit avec surprise qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle. D'ordinaire, c'était en face. Après le déjeuner, une fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau, Roy annonça qu'ils avaient une nouvelle mission. Pas mécontent de quitter ses dossiers, il fut le premier à sortir.

* * *

Les balles pleuvaient. Fichus évadés, ils avaient bien préparé leur coup. Riza sortit un instant, et en blessa un à la jambe. Il s'effondra avec un cri.

" Bien joué Hawkeye." fit Roy.

Ils entendirent le déclic des armes qui étaient vides. C'était le moment ou jamais. Les évadés prirent la fuite, les militaires se lancèrent à leur poursuite dans le bâtiment où ils venaient d'entrer. Soudain, Roy vit un mouvement furtif. Un des criminels qui braquait une arme contre eux. Sur Riza plus précisément. Roy réagit d'instinct et se plaça sur la trajectoire. Le reste se déroula comme dans un cauchemar. Il bascula en arrière, elle amortit sa chute.

Riza leva son arme et abattit le monstre qui avait osé tirer sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout danger écarté, elle reporta son attention sur son supérieur. Horreur suprême. Roy avait les yeux clos, et surtout une tache rouge sur la poitrine. A place du coeur. Riza plaça deux doigts dans le cou.

" COLONEL ! Colonel je vous en supplie pas ça ! Ouvrez les yeux par pitié, ne soyez pas mort, pas vous NAAAAAAN !"

Riza éclata en sanglots en le serrant contre elle. L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Malgré toute sa volonté, Riza ne put retenir ses larmes de douleur et de chagrin. Elle était censée le protéger, et lui s'était sacrifié pour elle.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, au manoir de Dante. Envy frappa à la porte d'une chambre. On lui donna la permission d'entrer, et il s'exécuta suivi des autres homonculus.

" Alors ?" demanda l'aîné des péchés.

" Il est prêt. Je vous présente Apathy." répondit Dante.

Tous se regroupèrent autour du lit pour découvrir le nouveau venu. Pride en ouvrit grand son oeil unique en le voyant.

" Mais c'est Mustang !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Plus maintenant. Il est des vôtres, je compte sur vous pour le former." dit Dante en se levant.

Apathy se redressa, et dévisagea un par un les six péchés l'entourant. Pride lui disait quelque chose, ainsi que Sloth, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

" Bon allez viens, on va te faire visiter le coin." décida Envy.

Apathy se leva. Il arborait le même genre de brassière que lui, avec un pantalon noir moulant. L'homonculus avait son cercle d'ourobouros sur l'épaule gauche, et des cercles rouges dans le dos qui se rejoignaient sur le ventre.

" Tu es qui toi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Moi c'est Envy. Le p'tit là c'est Wrath, la brune aux cheveux très longs c'est Lust, puis l'autre c'est Sloth, le type-là c'est Pride et le gros c'est Gluttony."

Envy fit visiter le domaine au petit dernier de la famille homonculus. Un peu plus tard, Apathy décréta qu'il avait faim.

" Ouais c'est normal au début. Tiens, voilà ce que nous mangeons nous autres." dit Envy en lui donnant des pierres rouges.

Apathy les mangea avec délices. Wrath les rejoignit.

" Je me demande ce qu'il a comme pouvoir." diti-l en regardant Apathy.

" Chais pas mais il porte bien son nom. A part Sloth j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impassible." répondit Envy.

" Faudrait arranger ça."

" Ca viendra avec le temps et les pierres."

En effet, Apathy commença à être un peu moins apathique justement. Un peu seulement. Il s'avéra que son pouvoir était de projeter un liquide particulièrement acide. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup en général. Apathy s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Envy, qui l'appelait "frangin". Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Apathy, qui criait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de famille. En tout cas, le dernier homonculus se montrait aussi sadique que l'adolescent quand l'envie lui prenait. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Pride lui tapait sur les nerfs.

" Je te rassure, moi aussi il me les brise. Bon, si on allait casser de l'humain ?" fit Envy.

" Bonne idée, je commençais à m'ennuyer." répondit l'homonculus de Roy.

Ils sortirent donc pour une petite virée accompagnés de Wrath, qui pour une fois avait reçu l'autorisation de maman Sloth. Nos trois homonculus se rendirent dans le centre-ville.

" Hé les mecs ! Visez-moi ces dégaines !" entendirent-ils.

Les péchés tournèrent la tête, pour découvrir des motards qui les observaient avec mépris.

" T'es quoi toi ? Une meuf ou un travelo ?" demanda un gros barbu à Envy.

" Moi je t'emmerde surtout. Va donc jouer à la poupée petite frappe." répondit Envy.

" DE QUOI ? Attends je vais te faire ta fête tronche de chou-fleur !"

" Chic !" s'exclamèrent les homonculus.

Sans plus attendre, ils se précipitèrent vers les motards. Envy brisa bras, dents et jambes avec un rire fou, Apathy les brûlait avec son acide et Wrath les transmutait en n'importe quoi. Les motards finirent par prendre la fuite avec des cris terrifiés, suivi des rires moqueurs des trois homonculus. Apathy sortit le premier de la ruelle où s'était déroulé le combat.

" Colonel ?" entendit-il.

Apathy tourna la tête, pour découvrir une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs. Une foule d'images défila devant les yeux de l'homonculus : il la voyait avec une arme, vêtue d'un uniforme bleu, il se voyait avec elle ... Apathy secoua la tête. Riza s'approcha, émue et posa ses mains autour de son visage.

" Colonel Mustang ! C'est vous ?" dit-elle.

Apathy ouvrit grands ses yeux violets aux pupilles en fente.

" Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mais c'est moi ... le lieutenant Hawkeye." reprit Riza, surprise et inquiète de ce cette question.

" Apathy, tu viens ? " lança Wrath.

" Ouais j'arrive."

Il délaissa Riza, trop estomaquée de le voir et qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle pour qu'elle songe à le retenir.

" C'était qui cette bonne femme ?" interrogea Envy.

" Je t'en sais moi ! "

Le lendemain, Riza informa ses collègues de sa découverte. Evidemment, ils eurent du mal à la croire, pensant que son chagrin lui jouait des tours. Riza déprimait depuis la mort du colonel. Ce n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même : les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, du poids en moins, bref c'était pas la joie. Edward frappa au bureau, et entra avec Al, toujours aussi ferrailleux.

" Bonjour. Je viens savoir si ... si vous comptez me garder maintenant que ... enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle." dit-il le regard fuyant.

Le FullMetal avait lui aussi du mal à admettre qu'un homme de la trempe de Mustang puisse mourir comme ça.

" Bien sûr Edward, pourquoi ne te garderions-nous pas ?" sourit Havoc.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré. Al remarqua l'état de nervosité du lieutenant Hawkeye.

" Comment vous sentez-vous melle Hawkeye ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je ne sais. Je viens de voir le colonel." répondit Riza, ne pouvant garder ça pour elle.

" Comment ça ?" releva Ed.

" C'est comme je vous dit. Il était vêtu bizarrement, et avait les yeux violets en fente, mais c'était bien lui." précisa le lieutenant.

" Les yeux violets en fente ?" s'exclamèrent les frères.

Riza hocha la tête, étonnée de leur réaction. Ed avait pâli. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

" On dirait que vous savez quelque chose." intervint Breda.

" Croyez pas si bien dire. Lieutenant, ce que vous avez vu n'est qu'une copie du colonel." commença le blond.

" Que voulez-vous dire par une copie ?" demanda Riza en fronçant les sourcils.

" En fait ... nous pensons que c'est un homonculus que vous avez vu. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un a essayé de le transmuter." répondit Al.

Stupeur teintée d'horreur chez les militaires. Un homonculus ? Leur supérieur était devenu un être humain artificiel ?

" Tu ... vous êtes sûrs ?" demanda Riza.

" Faudrait qu'on puisse voir s'il a un tatouage rouge quelque part. Mais déjà rien que les yeux c'est révélateur. Il était habillé en noir je parie ?" reprit Ed.

" Oui."

Edward paraissait sacrément embêté. Riza leur proposa de venir avec elle ce soir, pour tenter de le retrouver. De son côté, Apathy ne cessait de penser à Riza. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr. Un tas d'images le submergeait, sans qu'il sache ce qu'elles signifiaient. L'homonculus s'en était ouvert à Envy, qui lui avait conseillé de les ignorer, qu'elles s'effaceraient avec le temps.

Apathy ne fut pas satisfait de cette réponse. Il sortit prendre l'air, et marcha durant un moment. Ses pas le menèrent dans le centre. Il sentit des gouttes tomber, et ce fut bientôt le déluge. Mais Apathy n'en avait cure. Tout à coup, il ne sentit plus la pluie. En levant la tête il découvrit un parapluie, tenu par Riza.

Hésitante, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna. La jeune femme le conduisit chez elle, suivie d'Edward et Alphonse.

Tous deux regardèrent ensuite l'homonculus, assit sur une serviette posée sur le sofa du lieutenant. Cette dernière lui en posa une autre sur la tête, et lui frotta les cheveux. Edward s'approcha, et chercha le fameux cercle.

" Là regardez lieutenant. Sur son épaule gauche. La preuve que c'est bien un homonculus. Ca s'appelle un cercle d'ourobouros." dit Ed en désignant la marque.

Riza se pencha, et observa le tatouage un instant. Son regard s'assombrit. Alors on l'avait bien transmuté. Ce n'était donc pas son supérieur, mais une copie comme l'avait dit le FullMetal quelques heures plus tard. Un être dépourvu d'émotions autres que la haine.

" Comment vous appelez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

" Apathy. Et vous ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître tous les trois."

" Je m'appelle Riza. Le blond c'est Edward, et l'armure c'est son petit fère Alphonse."

Apathy darda ses yeux violets sur les frères Elrics. Ils lui étaient familiers, en même temps il ne savait pas trop quelle était leur relation avec ces deux-là.

" Je dois y aller." annonça Apathy.

L'homonculus se leva, et sortit sans même un merci.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas le colonel. Il n'a pas fait une seule remarque sur ma taille." fit Edward.

" Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Qui a pu être assez fou pour tenter de le ressusciter ? ajouta Al.

" Qui que ce soit, je ne peux que le comprendre. Perdre un être cher est douloureux, et quand on croit pouvoir le ramener, on commet l'irréparable." répondit Riza.

Tous trois gardèrent le silence, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée comme si Apathy allait revenir.


	2. Helena

** PAF la suite ! J e planche déjà sur la nouvelle au fait. Merci pour les reviews ! Voyons sui vous pouvez faire mieux.**

* * *

Riza était assez perturbée par sa rencontre avec Apathy. Faut dire, revoir une personne censée être morte, même si vous savez que ce n'est pas elle, ça fait toujours un choc. Par contre, elle était curieuse de savoir qui avait bien pu le transmuter. Certainement quelqu'un de sa famille. Le lieutenant savait par Edward que ce genre d'acte se payait très cher. Elle se demandait donc si elle devait retrouver cette personne pour lui annoncer ce qu'il était advenu de sa transmutation.

" _Peut-être pas. Après tout c'est déjà suffisamment dur de vivre avec quelque chose de soi en moins. Si en plus je déboule en disant : hey ! devinez quoi : vous avez transformé Roy en monstre psychopathe ... ça va pas le faire._" se dit Riza.

Non. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas avertir la famille du colonel que ce dernier était devenu un homonculus. Riza soupira. Allez, elle devait aller porter son linge à la laverie. Le lieutenant prit donc son paquet de linge, mit sa laisse à Black Hayate et sortit. Par chance, il n'y avait pas trop de monde à la laverie.

Riza commençait à remplir une machine, quand la clochette de l'entrée tinta. Elle vit entrer un homme avec une canne blanche et des lunettes de soleil, avec une femme assez âgée accrochée à son bras.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Cet homme, et cette femme ... le grand frère de Roy et sa mère ! La mère de Roy fit asseoir son fils aîné sur un fauteuil, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son linge. Elle lui avait parlé, mais il avait simplement hoché la tête. Riza réfléchit quelques instants. Elle connaissait Ronan, le grand frère de Roy. Aux dernières nouvelles, il y voyait et c'était un grand bavard.

" _Il était aussi boulanger ... je ne crois pas qu'il aie eu un accident de travail qui puisse le priver de sa voix ni de de sa vue. Par contre ... il se pourrait bien que ce soit lui qui aie transmuté Roy._" songea-t-elle.

Et le prix avait été lourd. Riza décida d'aller les saluer. Mais évidemment, elle se garda bien de parler d'Apathy. Après quelques minutes de papotage, Riza s'en alla. Elle croisa une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux yeux noirs, la chevelure sombre nattée.

" Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle !" entendit Riza.

Elle se retourna, et vit la jeune femme venir vers elle. Que diable lui voulait-elle?

" Excusez-moi. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais ... j'aimerais vous aider." dit-elle.

" M'aider ? A propos de quoi ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Je sais que vous traversez une période très dificile. Vous êtes désespérée. Vous avez perdu une personne qui vous était chère, et vous avez eu un choc en la revoyant. Cette ... fameuse personne que vous avez revue, n'est pas humaine. Mais je sais comment vous le rendre." expliqua l'inconnue.

Riza était stupéfaite. D'où pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ?

" Mais qui êtes-vous ? " demanda Riza.

" Je m'appelle Helena. Si vous désirez en savoir plus, venez me voir chez moi ce week-end. Voilà mon adresse." répondit la jeune fille.

Elle griffonna son adresse sur un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit à Riza. Puis Helena s'en alla dans la direction opposée. Le lieutenant ne savait plus où elle habitait. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'adresse. Devait-elle y aller ou pas ?

* * *

Envy frappa à la chambre d'Apathy. L'homonculus lui donna la permission d'entrer.

" Alors, t'es allé voir l'humaine y paraît." dit-il.

" Ouais et alors ?" répondit Apathy toujours aussi énergique.

" Ca te sers à quoi d'aller la voir ? Ta vie est avec nous désormais. Oublie ces images que tu vois, ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis." conseilla Envy.

" Facile à dire."

" Et à faire. Crois-moi, ne regrette pas ta vie passée. Etre un homonculus c'est cent fois mieux que d'être humain. On est bien plus fort qu'eux."

" _Mais est-on plus heureux pour autant ?_" se demanda Apathy.

" Je sais que c'est pas simple. Je suis passé par là moi aussi. Mais aujourd'hui tout va impeccable et je m'éclate." reprit Envy.

Apathy esquissa un sourire. Pourtant, il n'était pas convaincu par les paroles de son ami. Il savait que la plupart des homonculus voulaient devenir humains. S'ils étaient plus forts comme Envy le prétendait, pourquoi désiraient-ils s'affablir ?

" _Certainement parce que nous ne sommes pas aussi forts qu'on le croit. Physiquement peut-être, mais ça s'arrête-là._" pensa Apathy.

Les homonculus ne ressentaient pas d'émotions, ne rêvaient pas, n'avaient rien à réaliser, rien à partager, à recevoir, à donner, et tant d'autres choses que seuls les humains pouvaient faire. En gros, les homonculus étaient davantages inférieurs aux humains que supérieurs.

" _Incomplets. Des imitations, voilà ce que nous sommes. Je me demande si j'étais heureux, avant. Est-ce que j'avais des amis ? Et puis je faisais quoi ? Je ne me rappelle plus de rien, c'est affreux à bien y réfléchir._" continua Apathy en se regardant dans un miroir.

L'homonculus essaya de se rappeler sa vie passée, mais il ne voyait que des bribes auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Apathy se demanda alors à quoi bon être un homonculus. Quel était son rôle à présent ? Devait-il seulement servir de pion pour une vieille folle ?

" _Je ne veux pas être un esclave. Envy a beau dire, dans ces conditions ça ne sert à rien d'être plus fort qu'un humain. Eux au moins ils sont libres._"

Apathy ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait perdu. Tout un tas de questions dansaient la conga dans sa tête, le doute envahissait son être, de même que la peur. Apathy avait peur d'être prisonnier, de Dante et de sa condition. En tant qu'incarnation d'un péché, ou d'un défaut, dépourvu d'âme et de sentiments, il ne pouvait vivre parmi les humains. Ils ne le verraient jamais que comme un monstre. Et parce que Dante lui avait donné forme humaine, en le libérant de sa condition de tas de chair informe, Apathy se devait de lui obéir.

Quelle chic vie vraiment. Il était coincé, tout simplement. Enervé par cette conclusion, Apathy frappa le miroir, qui se brisa. Seul l'impact de son coup resta.

L'homonculus regarda ensuite sa main blessée, qui cicatrisait déjà. Au moins un point positif dans tout ça. Apathy soupira, et se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras en croix.

* * *

Le samedi venu, Riza se trouvait devant la maison d'Helena, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle faisait là. Ramener Roy à la vie était impossible, elle le savait bien. Mais le fait qu'Helena sache exactement ce que Riza ressentait l'intriguait. Oui elle était désespérée, désespérée d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Riza masquait cet état de fait autant que possible. Alors comment une inconnue l'avait-elle deviné ?

Et puis, quand cette fille lui avait qu'elle connaissait un moyen de lui rendre Roy, une étincelle d'espoir s'était ravivée dans son coeur. Depuis, cette étincelle avait grandi pour devenir une flamme. Fragile, mais ô combien bienfaisante. Riza inspira un grand coup, et frappa à la porte. Helena lui ouvrit en souriant, et l'invita à entrer. L'intérieur de l'appartement était simple et chaleureux.

" Ca n'a pas été simple de venir n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous avez eu raison d'écouter votre coeur." dit Helena.

Oo ! Mais comment faisait-elle ? Helena semblait ressentir ce que Riza ressentait au même moment qu'elle. Le lieutenant se promit de tirer tout ça au clair. Helena la fit asseoir au salon, et lui servit une tasse de thé.

" Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions. Je vous écoute." reprit la jeune fille en se servant.

" Oui en effet. Par où commencer ?" répondit Riza.

" Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas me demander comment est-il possible que je sache ce que vous ressentez ?" reprit Helena.

" C'est vrai que ça m'intrigue beaucoup." admit Riza.

" Savez-vous ce qu'est l'empathie mademoiselle ..."

" Hawkeye. Riza Hawkeye. Non."

" C'est tout simplement la capacité de s'identifier aux autres par les émotions. En clair, je ressens ce que les autres ressentent. C'est un don, mais un don difficile à supporter. Car je perçois toutes les émotions dans leur pleine intensité." expliqua Helena.

" Oh. Effectivement ce n'est pas évident. Déjà que gérer les siennes est parfois compliqué, alors celles des autres ..." approuva Riza.

" Oui. Ca peut rendre fou si on n'est pas capable de les accepter.Quand c'est fait, on peut venir efficacement en aide aux autres. Pour ma part, j'ai perçu toute votre peine, et tout l'amour que vous portiez à cet homme. C'est ce qui m'a décidée à vous venir en aide. D'autres questions ?"

" Vous m'aviez dit ... que vous pouviez me le rendre."

" C'est exact. Je connais un moyen. Voyez-vous je ne suis pas seulement empathe. Ma famille est dépositaire d'un secret depuis la nuit des temps. Un secret qui s'il venait à être connu des hommes, bouleverserait à jamais le cycle de la vie et de la mort. Ce qui aurait de graves conséquences." répondit Helena en reposant sa tasse vide.

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi me le révéler à moi, une parfaite inconnue ?" interrogea Riza.

" Oh vous n'êtes pas la première à qui ce secret sera révélé. Depuis le temps que nous le gardons, vous serez la ... quatrième. Autant dire que c'est vraiment rarissime. Ce secret n'est dévoilé qu'à ceux qui le méritent."

" Vraiment ? Et qui décide que telle ou telle personne est digne de connaître ce secret ?" continua le lieutenant.

" Nous, tout simplement. Par le biais de l'empathie, qui est notre héritage depuis des siècles. Outre votre chagrin et votre amour, j'ai aussi perçu votre grande générosité, votre esprit de sacrifice et votre dévouement. Vous rêvez d'un monde meilleur, également. Croyez-mois je sais ce que je fais en choisissant de vous mettre au courant." révéla Helena.

Riza esquissa un sourire, touchée par ces compliments. Elle termina de boire son thé avant de demander à son hôtesse davantages d'explications.

" Dans un lieu ignoré du temps et des hommes, vit une créature céleste et mythique, nommée l'Oiseau du Paradis. D'après la légende, elle possède d'immenses pouvoirs, dont celui de ressusciter une personne. A condition qu'elle soit d'accord bien sûr." commença Helena.

Riza faillit échapper sa tasse. Un pouvoir résurrecteur ? Si c'était vrai c'était fantastique.

" Pour invoquer cet oiseau, il faut d'abord retrouver ses yeux, son coeur et son esprit. Ils sont matérialisés par quatre sphères de cristal : l'amour, la paix, la lumière et la générosité. Ces sphères sont disséminées dans tout le continent, et ont de féroces gardiens. Les trouver ne sera pas simple. Mais si vous êtes déterminée, et que vous suivez ce que vous dicte votre coeur, alors vous y parviendrez."

Riza ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voulait par-dessus tout retrouver Roy, mais cette histoire la laissait perplexe. Et pourtant, cette flamme d'espoir en elle venait d'être nourrie par les paroles d'Helena, par conséquent elle s'en trouvait encore grandie. Ainsi, son coeur et son esprit étaient envahis d'une douce chaleur réconfortante.

" Vous êtes sceptique, c'est normal. Mais pour autant que je sache vous n'avez plus rien à perdre. Je serais là pour vous aider à trouver les sphères, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. En revanche, il faudrait convaincre votre ami de nous suivre." reprit Helena après quelques instants de silence.

" Mon ami ? Quel ami ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Celui qui ressemble à l'homme que vous aimez."

" Apathy ? Mais pourquoi faire ?"

" Tant qu'à le ramener parmi nous, autant que cela soit par son biais. Pour moi ce serait plus simple. Mais c'est comme vous voulez."

" Bon je ... je vais essayer. Cependant, on risque d'avoir ses copains aux trousses." prévint Riza.

" Dans ce cas, il faudra être discrète. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à ma proposition. Recontactez-moi quand vous aurez pris votre décision."

Riza prit ainsi congé d'Helena, en ayant l'impression d'être encore plus perdue qu'avant de venir. Une créature capable de ressusciter les gens ... elle pourrait revoir Roy, ses yeux si envoûtants, son sourire charmeur, son visage d'ange, son allure impérieuse, entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix chaude. C'était on ne peut plus tentant.

Restait à convaincre son homonculus de la suivre. Quelque part Riza se disait que ce ne serait pas ça le plus difficile. Il ne fallait pas non plus que les autres homonculus apprennent ses intentions. Autrement ils ne le laisseraient pas partir. Le lieutenant se retourna dans son lit. Il fallait qu'elle essaie. De toues façons elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Le lendemain donc, Riza sortit à la recherche d'Apathy. Elle ne savait pas du tout où chercher. La blonde erra donc un moment dans Central avant de s'arrêter devant un bar. Roy venait souvent ici. Rien que de penser à lui Riza sentit le chagrin l'envahir. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. En se retournant elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

" Apathy ? Que ... que faites-vous ... là ?" bredouilla-t-elle.

" Eh bien ... je vous ai aperçue alors j'ai eu envie de venir vous voir." répondit l'homonculus.

Riza sourit. Ca lui faisait plaisir qu'il veuille la voir. Et il était seul, c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

" Apathy ... il faut que je vous parle." reprit Riza en lui prenant les mains.

L'homonculus fut surpris par son geste et baissa les yeux. Réalisant son geste, Riza le relâcha. Elle lui demanda ensuite de la suivre chez elle, pensant ainsi qu'ils y seraient plus à leur aise pour discuter.

" Ecoutez ... ce n'est pas facile à dire. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui dit pouvoir nous aider tous les deux." commença Riza, mal à l'aise.

" Nous aider ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide moi." s'étonna Apathy.

" Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué. Pour faire simple, disons qu'elle connaît un moyen de vous rendre humain."

Rien ne passa sur le visage du péché. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Je connaîs moi aussi quelqu'un qui a ce pouvoir." dit-il simplement.

" Ah bon ? Qui est-ce ?"

" Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Autre chose ?" répondit Apathy.

Riza se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant. S'il refusait de la suivre, comment pourrait-elle ramener Roy ?

" Et quand cette personne vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle le ferait ?" reprit-elle.

" Je ne sais pas. Nous devons lui apporter quelque chose avant."

" Moi je peux le faire maintenant sans rien vous demander en retour. Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre." enchaîna la jeune femme.

" Je ne peux pas." conclut Apathy.

Il se leva, et fit mine de partir. Riza voulut le rattraper. L'homonculus aux cheveux noir remarqua soudain une photo dans un cadre. Il se pencha, pour découvrir un homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, sauf la couleur des yeux.

Apathy prit le cadre et détailla ce visage.

" Qui ... qui est-ce ?" interrogea-t-il sans quitter le cliché des yeux.

" C'est vous. Avant." répondit Riza.

Apathy la regarda un court instant. Sur le meuble d'où il avait prit la photo, une autre se trouvait, représentant toute l'équipe de Roy. Là, il se trouvait à côté de Riza.

" Qu'est-ce que j'étais ?" questionna-t-il.

" Vous étiez militaire et alchimiste. Colonel Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de feu."

" Et vous ?"

" Moi j'étais votre lieutenant et votre garde du corps. On se connaissait depuis l'adolescence."

Apathy reposa le cadre, contempla encore un instant les photos avant de reporter ses yeux sur Riza. Elle regardait aussi les clichés, et avait l'air si triste.

" Vous m'aimiez ?" demanda encore Apathy.

Cette question prit Riza de court et la fit rougir.

" Oui ... plus que tout." répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Apathy l'observa un long moment. Le lieutenant se demandait bien à quoi il pensait. Autrefois elle aurait pu en avoir une idée. A présent, rien ne passait sur son visage, comme s'il était hermétique aux émotions.

" Bon d'accord. Je vous suis." annonça-t-il.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina de bonheur. Cela amena un sourire sur la figure d'Apathy. Il la trouva attendrissante ainsi. Pour un peu, Riza se serait jetée dans ses bras.


	3. En route pour l'aventure

**Aaaaah ! J'adore quand on me demande des suites. Alors voilou, le chapitre 3. Où on voit que Riza a des goûts ... un peu étranges.**

* * *

Le soir venu, Apathy demanda s'il pouvait rester avec le lieutenant.

" Oo ! Euh ... attendez, j'ai un sac de couchage, vous prendrez le lit et moi le canapé." répondit Riza.

" Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ?" sourit Apathy.

Malgré qu'il ait des dents acérées, il avait quand même le charme de Roy. Riza accepta la proposition. Le lendemain, l'homonculus déjeuna avec elle, puis s'en fut dans la salle de bain pendant que Riza s'habillait. Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant poussa la porte de la salle de bain, heurtant Apathy qui se séchait les cheveux derrière. Riza regarda pour voir ce qui avait produit le _bong_ qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Apathy la regarda surpris. Il faut dire que l'homonculus ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une petite serviette autour des reins. Et que des gouttelettes se promenaient ça et là sur son torse musclé. Riza rougit fortement à cette vue plus qu'agréable.

" Oh pardon ! Je ... je savais pas que vous étiez là ! La porte était en serviette et je me suis permis de mater euh d'entrer !" s'exclama-t-elle confuse.

" Vous matez les portes ... en serviette ? Vous avez de drôles de goûts." fit Apathy en rejetant celle qu'il avait sur la tête sur son épaule.

" Non non non ! Je ne mate pas les portes en serviette, pas du tout ! Déjà parce que les portes n'ont pas de serviette, et puis parce qu'il y a rien à voir." reprit Riza.

" Donc habituellement c'est plutôt les hommes en serviette que vous matez." en déduisit Apathy.

" Oui ! Euh non ! Je vous assure je savais pas du tout que vous étiez là, autrement je ne serais jamais venue bav ... entrée."

Apathy eut un sourire. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre et était toute rouge.

" Pourriez-vous me passer mes habits s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-il en désignant le tas de tissu noir derrière elle.

Riza les prit et les lui tendit. Sauf qu'il était obligé de s'approcher d'elle, ce qui n'était pas fait pour l'aider. Apathy sortit non sans la frôler, si bien que Riza crut qu'elle allait faire un malaise ( _Ndla : tu m'étonnes ! Homonculus ou pas ça reste un canon._ )

Puis, même habillé Apathy restait provocant. Sa brassière dévoilait un ventre finement musclé, sans parler des pectoraux et des biceps. Et que dire du pantalon qui le moulait comme une seconde peau ! Riza eut le malheur de le voir se pencher, pour ramasser la serviette qui se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt autour de sa taille. Je précise, parce que je vous vois venir, qu'il est ha-bil-lé.

" _Eeeeeek ! AU FEU ! _" se dit-elle les joues écarlates.

" Voilà je suis décent !" dit-il en venant vers elle.

Décent mon oeil ouais ! Riza prit la serviette qu'Apathy lui donnait d'un air absent, et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de respirer le parfum mâle qui l'imprégnait. Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'odeur de Roy, mais il s'en approchait.

" Bon : je dois passer au Q.G pour signaler mon absence.Vous m'attendrez ici." annonça Riza en revenant.

" Vous attendre ? Ah non je vous suis, je veux savoir où je travaillais avant." protesta Apathy.

" C'est une mauvaise idée. On vous reconnaîtrait aussitôt, et vous êtes supposé être mort. Les militaires comprendraient vite que vous êtes un homonculus, et je doute qu'ils vous veuillent du bien." contredit Riza.

Apathy reconnut la valeur de cet argument, et resta là sagement. Riza arriva vite au Q.G, et entra en coup de vent dans son bureau. Elle se mit à rédiger une page expliquant qu'elle devait s'absenter de toute urgence. Ses collègues arrivèrent au moment où elle signait.

" Bonjour lieutenant !" dirent-ils d'une même voix.

" Bonjour les gars. Dites, j'ai une mission urgentissime à accomplir. Je serais donc absente quelque temps." annonça Riza.

" Ah bon ? Mais qui sera le chef pendant que vous ne serez pas là ?" demanda Kain.

" Eh bien le lieutenant Havoc. C'est le plus gradé après moi. Je dois y aller, bon courage !"

Ils la regardèrent partir, stupéfaits. Depuis quand le lieutenant Hawkeye bossait en solo ?

" Qu'a-t-elle donc de si urgent à faire ?"demanda Jean.

" Aucune idée. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on aura plus à craindre ses flingues pendant ce temps-là ! Vivent les vacances !" s'exclama Breda.

Riza rejoignit Apathy chez elle, et le conduisit chez Helena. Elle les accueillit avec son habituel sourire.

" C'est la première fois que je vois un homonculus. Allez venez par là, que je vous explique par où et quoi commencer." dit-elle.

* * *

Manoir de Dante.

" Hé les gens ! Quelqu'un saurait-il où est Apathy ?" lança Envy à la cantonnade.

" Je l'ai vu sortir de bonne heure ce matin." répondit Sloth.

" Serait-il retourné voir cette humaine ?" fit Lust avec nonchalance.

" Va falloir qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes que ce n'est pas sain pour lui. Attendez un peu que le maître l'apprenne." fit Envy.

" Tu irais cafter ? " demanda Wrath.

" Pour qui tu me prends ? Je vais aller le chercher et le ramener par la peau des fesses cette andouille !"

Envy sortit du manoir, direction la ville. Tout en marchant, il chechait comment convaincre Apathy de ne plus revoir cette blondasse. Pour éviter qu'on ne le remarque, il changea d'apparence. Envy résolut d'aller voir Pride pour connaître l'adresse de Riza.

" Apathy fréquente une femme tu dis ? Ksss, sachant de qui il est l'homonculus ça ne m'étonne guère." fit Pride en tournant sur son fauteuil, faisant face à Envy.

" Wai, ce doit être son ancien lieutenant. File-moi donc son adresse que j'aille le cueillir." répondit l'adolescent.

" Sur un autre ton je te prie." rétorqua Pride.

" Le seul ton que tu risque d'entendre sera celui de tes os qui craquent si tu te magne pas."

Comme pour l'exaspérer davantage, Pride prit tout son temps avant de lui donner ce qu'il réclamait. Satisfait, Envy s'empressa de quitter les lieux avant de céder à la tentation de lui crever l'autre oeil. L'incarnation de l'envie se rendit donc chez Riza, se transforma en militaire et frappa à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Il regarda à une fenêtre, par la fente que laissait un rideau. La maison semblait déserte.

" C'est pas vrai il est passé où ce naze ?" fit Envy.

* * *

Helena déroula un antique parchemin devant Riza et Apathy.

" Nous devons commencer par retrouver quatre sphères, comme je l'ai expliqué au lieutenant. C'est uniquement grâce à elles que nous pourront appeler l'Oiseau du Paradis." dit-elle.

" Vous savez où elles se trouvent ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui, mais ça ne va pas être simple. Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que ces reliques ont refait surface. Le paysage a changé autour d'elles. Je sais que la première se trouve dans le pays de Spania, la terre de mes ancêtres." répondit la jeune fille.

" C'est donc par là que nous allons commencer. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ces trésors avaient des gardiens, avec quoi allons-nous les vaincre ? Je ne peux pas emporter des chargeurs à volonté." objecta Riza.

" J'allais y venir. Ces gardiens ne doivent pas être vaincus au sens où vous l'entendez. En réalité, ils posent des énigmes qu'il va falloir résoudre." avertit Helena.

" Ces énigmes, vous les connaissez ?" intervint Apathy.

" Non. C'est la seule chose que l'on ne se soit pas transmis dans la famille."

" Y'a-t-il d'autres obstacles ?" questionna Riza.

" Eh bien, selon la légende oui. Mais entre ce qu'on dit et ce qui est vrai ... je crois en une partie de la légende, pour le reste, j'attends de voir." fit Helena.

" Bon. Je vais rentrer préparer mes affaires." annonça Riza.

" Je m'occupe de l'organisation du voyage, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous rappelle d'ici deux jours pour vous tenir au courant." précisa Helena en roulant le parchemin.

Riza et Apathy prirent congé. Sur le trajet, Riza demanda son impression à l'homonculus.

" Je suis partant. Être une coquille vide comme maintenant ne me dit rien. Si j'étais heureux avant, et que j'aie la possibilité de le redevennir, y'a pas à hésiter." répondit-il.

" _Heureux, heureux, je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce sera toujours mieux que d'être seulement une enveloppe vide._" pensa Riza.

Soudain, une masse de cheveux verts leur barra la route. Instinctivement, Riza porta la main à son pistolet.

" Te voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle ?" dit le propriétaire de cette pelouse, pour ne pas dire broussaille.

" Envy. En quoi mes fréquentations te regardent-elles ?" répliqua calmement Apathy.

" Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi."

Riza tiqua. Ca ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce gosse ?

" Dis donc le palmier, "ça" a un prénom et je ne suis pas une chose !" lança Riza.

A voir l'air d'Envy, le traiter de palmier était vraiment la chose à ne pas faire. Devinant sa réaction, Apathy se plaça devant Riza.

" Tssst ! Ne la touche pas." dit-il.

" Je ne laisse personne m'insulter, sache-le. Alors écarte-toi que je lui règle son compte." dit Envy.

Apathy ne bougea pas.

" Jusque-là on s'entends bien tous les deux, alors tâche de faire en sorte que ça continue." reprit Envy.

" Je t'en offre autant. Je vais rentrer, mais ne t'avise pas de lever la main sur elle, autrement je me fâche." rétorqua Apathy.

Envy haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, puis fit demi-tour. Apathy lui emboîta le pas. Riza voulait le retenir, mais elle sentait que le gamin ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. Sûrement un autre homonculus, auquel il ne fallait certainement pas se frotter. Mince, elle était arrivée à le convaincre et voilà que tout se goupillait de travers.

En arrivant au manoir, Apathy vit que Dante les attendait. Elle ne semblait pas très contente.

" Bon courage vieux." murmura Envy.

Il le laissa seul avec leur maître, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Apathy la suivit dans une pièce vide.

" Alors, où passe-tu tout ton temps libre ?" demanda Dante.

" Je me promène." répondit l'homonculus.

" Hmmm ... avec une humaine qui plus est. Je sais bien que le passé te hante encore, mais crois-moi tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. Sinon tu ne sera jamais en paix. Ces images que tu vois sont les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'existe plus." dit Dante.

Apathy garda comme toujours un visage neutre. Exactement comme Sloth, dont le péché se rapprochait du sien. Voir ces deux visages rester impassibles l'agaçaient. Dante préférait de loin que ses homonculus affichent leur peur envers elle. Avec ces deux-là, non seulement elle avait l'impression de parler à des reflets, mais en plus Dante se demandait s'ils la craignaient ou si elle leur était indifférente.

" A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir avec elle. Si tu t'avise de désobéir tu sera puni de manière exemplaire. Ai-je été claire ?" continua Dante.

" Oui maître."

Toujours pas la moindre expression, que c'était pénible ! Apathy s'en alla. Envy l'attendait dans le salon, assis sur le fauteuil en face de Lust. Glutttony était à la fenêtre.

" Alors ? T'es toujours là on dirait." fit Lust.

" T'as une vue perçante dis donc." rétorqua Apathy.

" Je suppose que le maître t'a donné un avertissement." devina Envy.

" Ouais. J'ai eu l'impression d'être traité comme un gamin : tu sera puni si tu désobéis." raconta Apathy en se laissant tomber à côté de Lust.

" Ne prends pas cet avertissement à la légère. Si le maître a dit qu'elle te punirait elle le fera. Et ses châtiments sont terribles." avertit Lust.

Apathy ne répondit pas, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Qui avait bien pu informer Dante qu'il voyait Riza ? Sûrement pas Envy. Lust non plus, elle n'en avait rien à secouer des autres. Wrath ne pensait qu'à voler le corps d'Edward, Gluttony n'avait pas assez de cerveau pour ça. Sloth quant à elle n'était jamais là et Pride non plus.

" _Oh mais deux secondes ! Riza travaille à l'armée. Et Pride est le chef suprême, en plus il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Envy m'a dit qu'il était allé voir chez elle s'il me trouvait. Qui d'autre que cet abruti borgne aurait pu lui fournir son adresse ? _" songea Apathy.

Le soir arriva doucement. Quand toutes les lumières du manoir furent éteintes, Apathy sauta par fenêtre et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Vite il fila hors de la propriété de Dante.

Riza se réveilla en sursaut, et aurait poussé un cri si Apathy ne l'avait pas bâillonée avec la main.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ?" demanda-t-elle.

" J'ai fait fondre la poignée. Il va falloir qu'on parte le plus rapidement possible." répondit Apathy en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

" Quoi, mais pourquoi ?"

" C'est compliqué. Disons qu'il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas qu'on se fréquente. Je prends déjà un gros risque en venant vous voir. Demain matin, on se lève à l'aube et on va rejoindre Helena. Croyez-moi, nous devrons filer vite et loin." raconta-t-il.

Riza ne comprit rien si ce n'est qu'il était en danger. Elle s'écarta de lui et lui fit une place à côté d'elle. Apathy se glissa immédiatement sous la couverture, et serra Riza contre lui. Cette dernière éteignit la lumière, et se cala ensuite confortablement contre Apathy. Le matin suivant, Riza était si bien contre lui qu'elle rechigna à quitter ses bras.

" On n'a pas le temps de traînasser Riza. Nous devons partir maintenant." dit-il.

Le ton légèrement inquiet de sa voix la réveilla. Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant chez Helena. Cette dernière vint leur ouvrir les yeux embués de sommeil.

" Lieutenant ? Apathy ? Mais que faites-vous là, le départ n'est pas pour maintenant." dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

" Figurez-vous que si." répondit l'homonculus en forçant le passage.

Riza lui adressa un sourire désolé avant d'entrer. Apathy poussa Helena dans sa chambre en lui sommant de se dépêcher. Le lieutenant crut bon de lui donner quelques explications.

" Je suis loin d'avoir fini de tout planifier." avoua Helena en se lavant le visage.

" Je sais, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais je crois qu'Apathy a raison. Vous savez il n'est pas le seul du genre, et tout porte à croire que les autres homonculus pourraient nous empêcher de partir."

Apathy piaffait d'impatience, même si ça ne se voyait pas. Enfin Helena fut prête à partir. Il était tout juste huit heures quand ils montèrent dans le train.


	4. La paix

**Alli la suite. Nos amis partent en quête de la première sphère. Mais la route ne sera pas simple ... merci pour les revews.**

**Persos de FMA pas à moi, j'oublie à chaque fois mais tout le monde le sait de toutes façons.**

* * *

Cela fait déjà une heure que notre trio fait route vers la première sphère. Celle-ci se trouva à Spania, deux pays plus bas. Apathy sait que son maître sera furieux. Il le sent, elle ne lâchera pas prise. Mais lui, il ne veut pas être un esclave. L'homonculus a entendu par Envy l'histoire d'un certain Greed, qui lui avait également désobéi à Dante. Il aurait été enfermé pendant 140 ans. Et puis, une fois libre, il n'a plus jamais voulu être prisonnier. Exactement comme Apathy. Bien sûr, il sait aussi quelle punition lui a été infligée : la mort. Logiquement, Dante cherchera à sceller Apathy.

L'homonculus coula un oeil vers Riza, qui terminait sa nuit. Qu'elle était belle, ainsi endormie. En tout cas, Apathy lui devait sa liberté. Sans elle, il serait encore au manoir. Il pensa que Riza devait beaucoup tenir à ce Roy pour tenter cette aventure. Helena somnolait aussi, de l'autre côté de la banquette où se trouvait Riza.

" Roy ..." fit Riza en se tournant.

" _Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Elle devait être amoureuse de moi, quand j'étais humain. Et moi, est-ce que je l'aimais ? _" songea Apathy.

Sûrement. Fallait être idiot pour ne pas l'aimer. L'homonculus reporta ses yeux améthyste sur le paysage. Comme il ne se fatiguait pas aussi vite qu'un humain, Apathy n'avait pas besoin de récupérer sa nuit. Une demi-heure plus tard, Riza se réveilla :

" Bien dormi ?" demanda doucement Apathy.

" Autant que possible dans ces banquettes inconfortables." répondit Riza avant de s'étirer.

" C'est vrai que c'est pas le top. Vivement qu'on arrive."

Riza sourit : Apathy et Roy n'étaient pas si différents que ça. Le colonel aussi trouvait le train ennuyeux. Par contre, son homonculus ne détestait pas la pluie. Elle lui était indifférente. Apathy se mit à questionner la jeune femme sur sa vie passée, et comment était-il mort. Riza lui répondit du mieux qu'elle put.

" Je m'en veux tellement de ce qui est arrivé. C'était à moi de vous protéger, et non l'inverse." acheva-t-elle.

" Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. D'après ce que vous me dites, je me suis placé volontairement entre le tueur et vous. J'ai fait mon choix, à vous de l'accepter." fit Apathy.

" On n'accepte jamais vraiment ce genre de chose." objecta Riza.

" Alors, ne culpabilisez pas autant."

Helena s'éveilla à son tour, mettant fin à cette douloureuse conversation. Le soldat et l'homonculus dirigèrent donc le bavardage sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire une fois arrivés.

" D'après un de mes parchemins, la première sphère, qui est celle de la paix, se trouverait dans un château plus que centenaire. Il est dit aussi qu'il est truffé de pièges." répondit la jeune empathe.

" Evidemment. Mais je crois que le gardien sera plus à craindre, je me trompe ?" devina Riza.

" Oui, je crois me rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une hydre."

" Une quoi ?" releva Apathy.

" Une hydre, un monstre reptilien avec plusieurs têtes. J'espère que nous saurons répondre à son énigme." expliqua Helena.

" Le hic, c'est que je n'en connais aucune." souligna Apathy.

" Parce que vous croyez que nous sommes des championnes en la matière ? Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas entendu ne serait-ce qu'une charade." répliqua Helena.

" Et moi donc." approuva Riza.

Eh ben ça promettait, semblait penser Apathy. Qui sait ce que faisait l'hydre aux gens qui ne savaient pas résoudre son énigme. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée en gare. Puis chacun prit possession de sa chambre à l'hôtel. Apathy s'allongea sur son lit, pensif. Il tendit une main haut devant lui.

" _Je me demande ce qui va changer quand je serais à nouveau humain._" se demanda-t-il.

Il entendit toquer à sa porte. C'était Riza, qui lui demandait s'il venait déjeuner avec elles.

" Eh bien ... je ne mange pas le même genre de nourriture que vous deux." répondit Apathy.

" Oh. Bon alors dans ce cas ... je vous laisse." dit-elle.

Apathy avait eu le temps de remarquer son air déçu. Il finit par se lever, attrapa quelque chose et sortit.

" Apathy ?" dit Riza en le voyant s'installer à sa table.

" Eh oui ! Me suis dit que vous aimeriez avoir un peu de compagnie masculine." sourit-il.

" Je croyais que vous ne mangiez pas comme nous." ajouta Helena.

" C'est vrai. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me joindre à vous." répondit-il en déposant un sac à côté de lui.

Apathy en sortit une petite pierre rouge qu'il avala. Helena et Riza échangèrent un regard. Le serveur arriva, et déposa leur plat. Tous trois papotèrent ensuite gaiement de tout et de rien. L'après-midi venu, ils se mirent en route vers le château renfermant la sphère de la paix. Ledit château se trouvait au sommet d'une haute colline.

" Selon le guide touristique, il n'est pas visité à cause des nombreuses trappes qu'il recèle." annonça Riza, à côté d'Helena.

" Ca nous arrange. On pourra explorer ce château en toute tranquilité." dit Helena.

Elle se gara devant l'entrée du château. Le pont-levis craqua sous leurs pas. Dedans, il faisait noir comme dans un four. Helena donna des lampes à chacun, et l'exploration commença. Ils marchèrent un long moment. Hormis le battement des ailes des chauves-souris, c'était le silence complet. Un peu oppressant d'ailleurs. Riza se sentait un peu angoissée. Helena ressentit tout naturellement sa peur, qui s'ajouta à la sienne propre.

" Du calme Riza, il n'y a rien dans ce château." dit-elle.

" Oh pardon ! C'est vrai que tu dois ressentir ma peur. Seulement, cet endroit m'angoisse." répondit Riza en passant devant un tableau.

Ce dernier représentait un personnage noble avec un air plutôt ... surgelé. Apathy se rapprocha du lieutenant, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Rassurée par sa présence, Riza se détendit, et Helena aussi. Tout à coup, la jeune fille passa sur un piège. Une trappe, qui heureusement pour elle s'ouvrit en retard.

" HIIIIII !" cria Helena en se raccrochant au bord.

Riza et Apathy s'empressèrent sur la ramener sur la terre ferme.

" Brrrr ! Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu !" fit Helena en tremblant comme une feuille.

" Nous avons intérêt à regarder où nous mettons les pieds." fit Apathy.

Il aida Helena à se remettre debout, et ils poursuivirent leur route. Une armoire s'ouvrit un peu plus loin, contenant un arc avec une flèche, prêt à tirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'arme siffla.

" ARGH ! " s'exclama Apathy en même temps qu'Helena.

" OH MON DIEU ! Apathy !" s'écria Riza.

L'homonculus venait de recevoir la flèche dans l'épaule. Il l'arracha.

" Vous êtes blessé !" fit la blonde.

" Ce n'est qu'une égratignure." répondit Apathy en cassant la flèche.

Le lieutenant examina la plaie, pour remarquer qu'elle était pratiquement déjà guérie. Incroyable. La constitution d'un homonculus était très différente de celle d'un humain, dirait-on. La flèche aurait dû le tuer.

" Je me demande dans quel état on va ressortir de ces ruines." fit Helena.

" Pas les pieds devant j'espère." répondit Riza.

Cet incident passé, nos amis arrivèrent devant un long escalier. Ils l'empruntèrent avec précaution. Ils montèrent durant un moment. Tout à coup, Apathy sentit une marche s'enfoncer. L'instant d'après, un bruit sourd résonnait dans l'escalier.

" Y'a un énorme rocher qui descend !" s'exclama Helena en regardant en haut.

" Restez pas devant les filles." dit Apathy en grimpant quelques marches.

La boule de pierre arriva, et l'homonculus parvint à la bloquer.

" Ougnf ! C'est lourd ce bazar !" dit-il.

Apathy parvint à faire basculer la pierre dans le vide. Elle s'écrasa en bas avec un bruit assourdissant. Ceci fait, il reprit sa marche.

" Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il y en ait un autre qui descende ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant.

" Euh ... oui on arrive !" répondit Helena.

Elle et Riza s'empressèrent de le rejoindre. Une centaine de marches plus haut, ils étaient arrivé en bout de l'escalier en colimaçon.

" Pouh ! Il était temps, je commençais à avoir le tournis !" fit Riza.

" On n'est pas encore tirés d'affaire. Il nous reste le gardien à affronter, et on ne sait pas où il se trouve." rappela Helena.

Un sifflement leur servit de réponse. Une tête monstreuse, pourvue d'une mâchoire gigantesque contenant plus de dents que celles d'un crocodile et d'un requin réunis, se jeta sur eux. Apathy parvint à la bloquer. La bête se dégagea. Apathy lui brisa alors le cou.

" Très impressionnant." entendirent-ils.

Deux autres têtes sortirent de la pénombre, toutes deux rattachées au même corps. Elles sectionnèrent la tête morte, l'arrachant de leur puissante mâchoire. Riza et Helena furent dégoûtées par ce spectacle. La seconde d'après, la troisième tête repoussait.

" Veuillez excuser le manque de courtoisie de notre soeur." fit une des têtes.

" Elle est assez impulsive, voyez-vous." ajouta la seconde.

Les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur cet être pour le moins effrayants. L'hydre était toute noire, et devait bien faire quatre mètres au garot et au bas mot. Ses pattes étaient pourvues de griffes qui auraient pu les couper en deux, comme on couperait une tige. La bête possédait également une queue bardée de pics très pointus. Riza n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils ne trouvaient pas la réponse à son énigme.

" Vous êtes venus chercher la sphère de la paix, bien sûr. La voici." continua l'hydre en écartant un rideau.

Sur un coussin rouge reposait une boule aussi grosse de la main, qui dégageait une douce lumière. Tous trois firent un pas en sa direction. Soudain, la queue de l'hydre s'abattit avec fracas devant eux.

" Pas si vite ! Cette sphère se mérite." dit une tête, celle qui leur avait foncé dessus.

" Exact ! Pour la mériter, il faut répondre à notre énigme." ajouta la seconde tête, qui se trouvait au milieu.

" Ouvrez grand vos oreilles mortels. Si vous répondez juste, vous pourrez prendre ce trésor. Si vous donnez la mauvaise réponse, vous mourrez. Enfin, si vous ne savez pas, vous pourrez repartir sans dommage." expliqua la première tête, à gauche.

" On vous écoute." répondit Apathy.

" Très bien : combien d'océans le désert peut-il contenir ?" dirent les têtes d'une même voix.

L'homonculus haussa un sourcil étonné.

" Mais ... il ne peut pas en contenir, ce ne serait pas le désert autrement." dit-il.

" Apathy !" s'exclamèrent les filles.

" Ben quoi ? C'est logique non ?"

Les filles redoutaient la réaction de l'hydre. L'homonculus avait répondu du tac au tac, sans même les consulter. Si jamais la réponse était fausse ...

" La réponse ... est juste." fit la créature.

Elle s'écarta pour libérer l'accès à la sphère. Les filles n'en revenaient pas. Quel coup de pot ! Apathy regarda l'hydre, qui disparut. Il s'avança alors jusqu'au coussin, et prit la boule. Puis quand il se retourna, il remarqua l'air colérique des filles.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Tu aurais pu nous demander notre avis ! Imagine que tu aie donné une mauvaise réponse, l'hydre nous aurait tué !" s'exclama Riza.

" La prochaine fois, on réfléchira tous ensemble ! On a eu de la chance cette fois-ci, mais ça ne doit plus se reproduire !" ajouta Helena.

" Oh là là là ! D'accord ! Mais vous pourriez quand même me dire merci, je vous ai sauvé la peau tout à l'heure, en l'empêchant de vous bouffer." répondit Apathy.

Il tendit la boule à Helena, qui la fourra dans son sac avec un soupir. Ensuite, ils sortirent du château avec soulagement. Mais leurs ennuis n'étaient pas fini pour autant. Alors que Riza et Helena étaient allées acheter quelques fruits, des voyous à moto arrachèrent le sac de l'empathe.

" Hé !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Apathy réagit au quart de tour. Il s'élança à une vitesse impressionnante après la moto. L'homonculus l'attrapa d'une main, et souleva la roue arrière.

" Qu'est-ce que !" s'exclama le conducteur.

" Je prends ça merci." fit Apathy en reprenant le sac d'Helena.

Puis d'une simple rotation de la main, il fit tomber la moto et les gars avec. Apathy revint ensuite vers les filles, et rendit son sac à Helena. Les voyous se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

" 'tain il a rayée ma moto cet abruti !" fit un des gars.

Le voyou marcha d'un pas vif vers Apathy, qui le regarda venir sans s'émouvoir. L'autre regarda l'étrange tenue de l'homonculus.

" Dis donc la tapette ! T'as bousillé mon engin, va falloir payer !" dit-il en se plantant devant lui.

" Tapette ? Non mais tu t'es vu avec ton bandeau on dirait une conchita ! Retourne donc astiquer les pompes des autres !" répliqua calmement Apathy.

Ulcéré, le loubard voulut le frapper au visage. L'homonculus arrêta le bras. _Ffshhhhht_ ! Le gars hurla de douleur. Quand Apathy le relâcha, on pouvait voir son avant-bras comme rongé par quelque chose de très corrosif. Apathy lui montra ensuite ses dents acérées en feulant comme un chat.

" UN MONSTRE !" s'écria le voyou en prenant la fuite.

Apathy le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

" Qu'as-tu fait à son bras ?" demanda Riza en s'approchant.

" Tiens ! On se décide à me tutoyer ! Pas trop tôt !" répliqua Apathy un sourire en coin.

" Oui eeuuuh ... alors ?" répondit Riza le rose aux joues.

" Mes mains peuvent produire un acide très corrosif. C'est ma capacité spéciale." répondit-il.

" Hm ! Pratique mais effrayant." fit Helena.

Cette petite explication donnée, le trio revint à son hôtel. Riza se dit qu'avoir un homonculus dans son camp était une très bonne chose. Avec sa force surhumaine, son immortalité et tout le reste, il serait d'une grande aide. Et puis, il parvenait à la rassurer, exactement comme Roy autrefois. Riza ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer. Caractériellement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Apathy avait la même allure hautaine que le colonel, allure commune aux gens habitués à commander. Il semblait aussi soucieux de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient. Riza soupira. Ils avaient déjà trouvé une sphère. Encore trois, et Roy serait de nouveau avec elle.


	5. La générosité et l'amour

**On suit toujours nos amis dans leur quête de l'Oiseau du Paradis. Mias hélas, y'en a qui vont leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ... merci pour vos reviews, faites-vous plaisir avec ce chapitre ! **

* * *

Dante avait été furieuse en apprenant la disparition d'Apathy. Tellement que les vitres du salon en avaient tremblé, de même que les homonculus. La punition allait être affreuse. Dante détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui désobéisse.

" L'est mal barré, Apathy." fit Wrath.

" C'est rien de le dire. Le maître semble au bord du carnage." ajouta Lust.

" Je l'ai pourtant bien prévenu : on ne désobéit pas au maître sans en subir de graves conséquences. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tronche celui-là ? Un grain de choco-pops ?" s'exclama Envy.

" On dirait que ça t'embête qu'il soit parti ... plus personne avec qui jouer ..." fit Sloth, perspicace.

" Toi on t'a pas sonné, la flaque." rétorqua Envy.

Mais l'homonculus de la paresse avait raison : pour une fois qu'Envy s'entendait bien avec quelqu'un. Sloth se demanda si l'adolescent ne le considérait pas comme son père. Il semblait avoir oublié que cétait l'homonculus de Mustang. Le même qui considérait les frères Elric comme ses fils.

" _Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard après tout. Si Mustang faisait office de père auprès des frangins, Envy a dû se dire qu'il pouvait leur prendre ça aussi._" pensa Sloth en regardant l'homonculus aux cheveux verts faire les cent pas.

Envy avait l'air contrarié, et elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste. Après tout, ne vivait-elle pas la même situation avec Wrath ? Sloth savait aussi que Wrath était capable de tout quand il s'agissait de sa " mère". Jusqu'où serait prêt à aller Envy pour défendre son père ? Dante entra au salon d'un pas vif qui ne présageait rien de bon. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Envy la rejoignit prestement.

" T'as l'intention de faire quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je vais ordonner à Pride qu'il me trouve Apathy." répondit Dante avant de sortir du manoir.

" Attends ! Je sais bien qu'il t'a désobéi, mais il est encore dans sa phase d'adaptation, c'est normal qu'il veuille savoir des trucs." rappela Envy.

" Justement, je vais lui apprendre ce que coûte la désobéissance." répliqua Dante.

" Non ! Ce n'est pas en lui interdisant de la voir que tu va obtenir quelque chose. Il faut qu'il la déteste, pour ça raconte-lui un bobard ça devrait suffire." continua Envy.

Dante eut un air intrigué. Depuis quand Envy prenait-il la défense de quelqu'un ?

" On dirait que tu l'aime bien ... pour plaider sa cause devant moi, tu dois y être attaché à cet homonculus." dit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Envy ne répondit pas. Dante lui ordonna de rester dans la propriété, ce qu'il fut contraint de faire. Dante se rendit au Q.G par un passage secret. Pride fut surpris de voir qu'elle se déplaçait en personne.

" J'ai une mission pour toi Pride." annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

" Je vous écoute maître." répondit le généralissime.

" Apathy a disparu. Je le soupçonne d'être avec cette humaine. Trouve-le moi et ramène-le au plus vite."

Pride s'inclina, et Dante repartit comme elle était venue. Quand Envy la vit revenir, il se transforma en oiseau et vola jusqu'à la caserne. Sloth l'avait rejoint, et tous deux cherchaient où Hawkeye avait emené Apathy. Riza n'avait rien précisé de spécial sur son ordre de mission. L'homonculus de l'orgueil eut alors lidée de se servir de son oeil ultime pour localiser le fugitif. Dès qu'Envy sut de quoi il retournait, il rentra au manoir.

* * *

Nos trois amis avaient quitté Spania, pour remonter vers Gallis. La deuxième sphère s'y trouvait selon Helena. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la nuit était tombée. Restait à trouver où dormir. Riza dénicha une petite auberge où ils pourraient passer la nuit.

" Il me reste une chambre avec des lits jumeaux, et une avec un lit une personne." annonça le tenancier.

" Très bien, ça nous ira." répondit Helena.

Elle prit les clés que lui tendirent l'aubergiste, et tous montèrent à leurs appartement. Ils étaient rompus de fatigue. Néanmoins, Helena eut assez de force pour jouer un petit tour. Les chambres étaient dans le même couloir. Helena donna une clé à Apathy, qui la prit distraitement. L'empathe profita que Riza baillait pour ouvrir rapidement sa porte et s'enfermer.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? " demanda le lieutenant.

L'homonculus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de celle avec les lits jumeaux. Riza soupira, et alla tambouriner à la porte d'Helena. Mais l'empathique ne répondit pas.

" Ca ne sert à rien. Puis ce n'est pas si grave, les lits sont séparés." fit Apathy.

Trop fatiguée pour répondre, Riza le suivit donc à l'intérieur. Chacun se prépara pour dormir, à l'abri du regard de l'autre. Plus tard dans la nuit, l'homonculus crut entendre des sanglots. Il releva la tête et écouta. Mais oui, c'était bien des pleurs, et ils venaient de Riza. Apathy se leva, et poussa son lit pour qu'il touche celui du lieutenant. Ensuite, il se glissa sous la couverture.

Le bruit du lit qu'on déplace avait réveillé Riza. Les images de son rêve défilaient encore devant ses yeux. Encore une fois, elle avait rêvé de la mort de Roy. Sentant ses joues humides, elle les essuya d'un revers de manche. Soudain, elle sentit un corps de plaquer contre le sien. Ou plutôt s'allonger carrément sur elle.Une main tiède prenait la sienne, et la serrait, tandis qu'un souffle chaud la faisait frissonner.

Encore sous le choc de son cauchemar, Riza eut l'impression que Roy était là, et qu'il cherchait à la consoler. Elle serra la main d'Apathy, et ferma les yeux. Le petit matin les trouva ainsi, l'homonculus tenant fermement Riza contre lui. La jeune femme s'éveilla la première, sous l'habitude des horaires militaires matinaux. Lorsque Riza voulut se dégager, elle réveilla Apathy.

" Riza, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'est que six heures. Reviens par là." dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

" Mais !" dit-elle.

Apathy remonta les couvertures, et l'enlaça à nouveau. Riza avait la joue posée sur sa poitrine.

" _Roy ..._"

Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Ils ne réveillèrent que vers 9h30. Helena les attendait à la cafétéria. Riza ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Leur petit-déjeuner avalé, ils se mirent en quête de la deuxième sphère, la générosité. Cette dernière était dans une grotte en pleine forêt.

" Et surtout, on se concerte avant de répondre à l'énigme." rappela Helena.

" Ok ok, j'ai pigé le message." soupira Apathy.

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans la fôret. Riza remarqua que la lumière avait une nette tendance à baisser, au fur et à mesure que la végétation alentour devenait plus épaisse. L'entrée de la grotte se trouvait à flanc de montagne, et cette dernière était recouverte d'épais buissons, qui leur arrivaient à la taille.

Une vraie mer verte. Pas très naturel au passage.

" Je crois que c'est un des effets de la sphère, ça doit rendre la terre généreuse." dit Helena.

" Pourtant, l'autre relique n'a pas rendu l'hydre tendre comme un agneau." souleva Apathy.

" Bé ... si pour deux de ses têtes. Enfin je me comprends."

Après deux bonnes heures de grimpe, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grotte. Les lampes refirent leur apparition. Nos amis s'avancèrent prudemment, redoutant les pièges. Mais rien ne se présent à eux. Enfin quand je dis rien c'est relatif, et ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Leur lampes éclairèrent en effet un gros tas de poils.

" Des visiteurs ! Depuis le temps !" fit une voix étonnament aigue.

Les lampes remontèrent lentement jusqu'à la tête d'une chauve-souris géante. Mais vraiment géante. Dans les cinq mètres de haut, par là.

" Ah les humains et leur lumière ! Baissez-moi ça, voulez-vous !" fit la bête en détournant la tête.

" Pardon ! Vous êtes le gardien de la sphère de la générosité ?" demanda Helena.

" C'est bien moi, et elle est bien ici. En contact directe avec la terre, d'où toute la végétation épaisse. Alors, voyons cette énigme. Vous avez cherché la sphère de l'amour je suppose ?" répondt la chauve-souris.

" Oui, et nous l'avons." répondit Apathy.

" Bien. Le principe de mon énigme fonctionne de la même façon. Etes-vous prêts à l'entendre ?"

" Allez-y." répondit Riza.

" Qu'est-ce qui passe lentement ou rapidement, inexorablement et qu'on ne voit jamais ?"

Houlà, plus dure celle-là. Chacun se mit à réfléchir intensément.

" Je me demande ce que ça peut être ... une chose de ce genre se voit forcément." fit Helena.

" Non, je suis pas d'accord. Le vent peut-être ?" suggéra Apathy.

" Non plus, le vent n'est jamais lent. Mais tu m'a donné une idée. Et je crois avoir trouvé." répondit Riza.

" Vas-y dis-nous." demanda Helena.

" Selon moi, ça ne peut être que le temps."

" Alors allons-y, parce que moi je sèche." reprit Apathy.

" Et si elle nous attaque ?" s'inquiéta Helena.

" Je vous protègerais."

Tous trois se tournèrent vers le gardien du trésor. Après un dernier moment d'hésitation, Riza donna la réponse :

" C'est le temps."

" Bonne réponse." répondit la gardienne avant de disparaître.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Riza alla prendre la sphère, et la confia à Helena. Plus que deux. Nos amis prirent le reste de la journée pour se reposer, avant de se remettre en route. La troisième sphère se trouvait plus loin encore.

" Où ça ?" firent Apathy et Riza.

" Dans la mer Pangéys. D'après les récits, elle se trouvait à bord d'un gallion qui aurait fait naufrage là-bas." répondit Helena.

" Mais ... elle peut être n'importe où dans toute cette eau !" s'exclama Riza.

" Je sais. Mais la légende dit aussi qu'une des sphère peut aider à trouver les autres, pour des cas de ce genre."

Autrement dit, en route. Ils descendirent donc à cette fameuse mer. Riza n'avait pas vu la mer depuis des années. Elle trouva ce spectacle très reposant. Apathy également, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main. Riza lui sourit avec tendresse. Helena ressentit leur joie, et sourit à son tour. Le trio alla ensuite louer une barque et un équipement de plongée. La jeune empathe sortit une des sphères, celle de la générosité, et se concentra sur celle qu'ils devaient trouver.

Trois heures plus tard, la sphère se mit à briller.

" Stop !" dit Helena.

Riza coupa le moteur du bateau. Helena tendit la sphère au-dessus de l'eau. Un fin rayon y plongea. L'autre relique se trouvait bien là. Ils n'eurent plus qu'à enfiler leur tenue de plongée.

" J'y pense : nous ne pouvons pas parler sous l'eau. Comment allons-nous répondre à l'énigme ?" fit Apathy.

" Excellente question. Je crois qu'on a pas le choix de toute manière : nous devons trouver la sphère pour avoir l'énigme. Et elle se trouve dans les profondeurs marines." répondit Helena.

Donc, ils furent contraints de plonger. Helena nageait en tête, guidée par la sphère. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le fonds, que le troisième gardien se manifesta. Sous la forme d'une pieuvre, dont la taille n'avait rien à envier aux précédents gardiens.

" Soyez les bienvenus. Rassurez-vous, je pourrais entendre votre réponse, si vous la pensez intensément." annonça l'octopode.

Les trois plongeurs échangèrent un regard paniqué. La pieuvre était peut-être télépathe, eux non. Ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de se concerter.

" Je comprends votre désarroi. Je vais établir un lien mental entre vous, ainsi vous pourrez communiquer." reprit le gardien.

La pieuvre les toucha chacun du bout d'un tentacule. Effectivement, ils purent entendre les pensées de chacun.

" _Allez-y, posez votre énigme._" lança Riza.

" La voici : quel est celui qui descends de la montagne, traverse gouffres et vallée et ne revient jamais en arrière ?"

Hmm, pas simple, pensèrent nos trois chercheurs. Ils se regroupèrent pour réfléchir ensemble.

" _Alors ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?_ " demanda Apathy.

" _Le vent comme tu l'a dit pour la dernière fois, pourrait être une réponse._" fit Riza.

" _Mais le vent peut tourner, donc revenir en arrière._" objecta Helena.

" _La neige ... non. Elle ne descends pas de la montagne. _" continua Apathy.

" _Elle fondrait avant. Hé mais oui ! L'eau ! L'eau ne revient jamais en arrière ! Et dans la montagne, il y a des fleuves ! _" reprit Helena.

" _Ce doit être la réponse. Tentons le coup._" proposa Riza.

Helena nagea, et proposa la réponse au gardien. La pieuvre disparut, preuve que c'était la bonne. L'empathe alla récupérer la sphère de l'amour. Ils retrouvèrent la surface avec joie et soulagement.

" Eh bien ! Je commence à croire que nous sommes doués !" fit Helena.

" En tout cas on forme une bonne équipe. Mais il reste une quatrième énigme." rappela Riza.

" Hé ho ! Nous casse pas le moral veux-tu !" fit Apathy.

Riza le regarda quelques instants. Il lui répondit avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire. Elle sourit à son tour. Décidément, elle n'arrrivait pas à lui résister, qu'il soit homonculus ou pas.


	6. Homonculus aux trousses

**Yoooooo **! **Merci pour vos coms ça fait un bien fou. Continuez surout. Pour mon actualité, sachez que la prochaine fic est déjà écrire, prête à poster. C'est fou ce que je suis originale ...**

* * *

Grâce à son oeil ultime, Pride avait pu retrouver la trace d'Apathy. Dante l'envoya donc ainsi que Sloth et Wrath s'occuper de son cas. C'est ainsi que le généralissime et sa secrétaire s'absentèrent du Q.G. Wrath pour sa part, se faisait transporter par Sloth. Cette dernière regarda un instant autour d'elle. Personne. Puis elle monta dans le train. Là, elle libéra Wrath.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fera aux humaines qui l'accompagnent ?" demanda-t-il.

" Rien. Sauf si elles se mettent en travers de notre route. Le maître nous a bien recommandé d'agir discrètement. Hawkeye ne doit pas nous voir." répondit Pride.

Quelques heures plus tard, les homonculus étaient à Gallis, et faisaient route vers la ville où se trouvaient nos amis. Ces derniers se reposaient avant d'aller chercher la dernière sphère, celle de la lumière. Riza était sortie faire quelques courses avec Apathy. Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans un magasin, Apathy tira vivement Riza sur le côté.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je viens de voir trois homonculus." répondit Apathy.

" Ici ? Et ils veulent quoi ?" reprit Riza.

" Moi sans doute. Tu sais qu'on m'avait interdit de venir te voir."

" Ah oui. Rentrons à l'hôtel, tu m'expliquera tout ça."

Riza le prit par la main, et ils filèrent sans que les trois péchés les voient. Riza alla prévenir Helena, et tous trois se réunirent dans la chambre d'Apathy.

Là, ce dernier commença à leur révéler des secrets qu'on pourrait qualifier de dangereux.

" Nous autres homonculus, sommes le résultat de transmutations humaines. Mais nous n'avons pas immédiatement forme humaine. En fait, ce n'est qu'un tas de chair informe au départ. Pour être tels que vous me voyez, il faut nous nourrir de pierres rouges, qui sont des pierres philosophales incomplètes. Chacun incarne un péché : l'envie, la paresse, la colère etc. Moi je ne suis pas un péché capital. Mais là n'est pas la question. Après que l'on nous aie transmuté, une femme du nom de Dante nous a recueillis, et nous a donné les pierres pour achever la transformation." commença Apathy.

Il marqua une pause, le temps qu'elles assimilent ce qu'il venait de dire.

" Dante est une puissante alchimiste, et c'est notre maître. Elle conrôle ainsi les homonculus. Elle m'avait interdit de fréquenter Riza, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Le maître déteste qu'on lui désobéisse, et elle a dû envoyer Pride, Sloth et Wrath me ramener." raconta Apathy.

" Donc nous avons trois homonculus aux trousses si j'ai bien compris." résuma Helena.

" Oui, et ils sont dangereux. Vous allez me dire quel homonculus ne l'est pas."

" Toi par exemple." répondit Riza.

Apathy la regarda, puis sourit :

" Oh si, je peux l'être tout autant qu'eux. Nous ne devons pas rester ici, qui sait ce qui se passera s'ils vous trouvent."

" Surtout s'ils te trouvent toi." souligna Helena.

" Moi ça va, je peux leur tenir tête. Mais vous, vous êtes plus vulnérables."

" Hé ho hé ho ! J'ai de quoi me défendre je te rappelle !" fit Riza en sortant une arme.

" Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à te défendre, seulement contres des homonculus c'est insuffisant. Nous guérissons beaucoup plus vite que vous autres humains, et nous tuer est très difficile." précisa Apathy.

" Bon alors dans ce cas, inutile de traînasser plus longtemps dans les parages." conclut Helena en se levant.

Riza fit de même, et chacun alla prendre ses affaires. Apathy jeta un regard prudent à la fenêtre. Personne. Mais il se doutait bien que Pride le retrouverait facilement. Ca devait l'amuser, cette chasse à l'homonculus. Quand les filles furent prêtes, ils sortirent discrètement de l'hôtel. Tout à coup, un mur poussa devant Apathy.

" Bouge plus, Apathy." entendit-il.

" Wrath." fit l'homonculus en se retournant.

Riza surgit aux côtés d'Apathy, mais fut déconcertée d'avoir affaire à un enfant.

" Allez, suis-moi gentiment et il n'arrivera rien à tes copines." reprit Wrath en tendant la main.

" Navré, mais je ne peux pas. Tu dois savoir pourquoi." réponit Apathy.

" Oui, tout comme tu dois savoir que je ne reculerais pas. Je me dois d'obéir."

" Bien sûr."

Wrath bondit vers Apathy, qui esquiva d'une pirouette. Le petit se servit de l'alchimie, mais son adversaire utilisa son acide pour se libérer.

" Riza ! Sauve-toi avec Helena ! Je vous rejoindrai plus tard !" s'exclama Apathy en repoussant Wrath.

" Mais ..."

" Fais ce que je te dis !"

Helena tira Riza et la força à monter dans la voiture, et elles se sauvèrent. Tout à coup, Apathy se retrouva emprisonné dans une colone d'eau. Il vit apparaître le visage de Sloth. Aussitôt il tendit une main et lui brûla le visage. Sloth le relâcha aussitôt.

" Maman !" s'exclama Wrath en se précipitant vers elle.

Apathy en profita pour prendre le large. Mais Pride n'était pas loin, et l'attendait sabres au clair. Les deux homonculus se jaugèrent durant un moment. Puis Pride attaqua le premier. Apathy s'apprêtait à l'accueillir, quand soudain l'homonculus de l'orgueil fut violemment fauché.

" Envy ?" s'étonna Apathy.

L'adolescent se posta entre Pride et Apathy. Le généralissime se releva, et fut surpris de voir Envy ici.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends Envy ? Attrape-le !" fit Pride.

" Non." répondit l'homonculus.

Sloth et Wrath arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Le péché de la paresse ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Envy non loin d'Apathy. Avec lui dans son camp ils auraient du mal à ramener le fugitif.

" Pourquoi désobéis-tu au maître Envy ? Tu sais pourtant mieux que quiconque quel châtiment elle réserve à ceux qui la trahissent." dit-elle.

" Ouais ça va merci." rétorqua Envy.

" Assez palabré !" dit Pride.

Il se rua vers Apathy. Mais Envy fit comme tout à l'heure et lui barra la route. Wrath et Sloth attaquèrent à leur tour. Apathy parvint à esquiver les attaques d'eau de la paresse. Wrath lui sauta dessus. Apathy parvint à s'en défaire et le balança sur Sloth. Ensuite, il se précipita vers Pride, qui venait de couper un bras à Envy. Les deux homonculus roulèrent un moment. Apathy frappa Pride au visage. L'orgueil attrapa un de ses sabres pour l'embrocher. L'homonculus de Roy dissolut la lame.

Envy vit arriver Sloth au grand galop. Il se planta sur sa trajectoire, et l'arrêta dans un bruit sourd. Wrath rendit le sol mouvant sous ses pieds, et Envy s'enfonça assez brutalement. Sloth avait reprit son apparence humaine, mais l'adolescent la retenait par le poignet. Il l'attira à lui, la plaqua au sol et prit appui sur elle pour se sortir du bourbier. Il ensuite à combattre Wrath. Etant plus expérimenté dans l'art du combat, Envy eut rapidement le dessus.

Pride s'apprêta à planter son sabre dans la poitrine d'Apathy, quand il reçut un jet d'acide vert dans le visage. Il se recula avec un cri. Apathy se releva d'un bond. Mais ce fut pour se retrouver aux prises avec Sloth.

" Touche pas à mon père !" s'exclama Envy en la frappant.

Il se changea ensuite en cheval, et invita Apathy à grimper. Tous deux s'enfuirent ensuite au grand galop.

" Ai-je bien entendu ce que vient de dire Envy ? " fit Pride, qui cicatrisait.

" Oui. Il prends Apathy pour son père." répondit Sloth en se relevant.

" Eh bien ! Qui aurait pu croire un truc pareil."

* * *

Envy ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit la forêt environnante. Apathy descendit, pendant qu'il reprenait forme humaine.

" Merci du coup de main." fit Apathy.

" De rien." répondit Envy.

" Au fait, j'ai bien entendu tout à l'heure, tu as dit mon père en parlant de moi ?" sourit Apathy.

" Euh ... ouais, brrrm ! J'ai dit ça ... comme ça."

" Si tu le dis. Bon moi, je dois rejoindre les filles. Va pas être simple de les localiser." reprit Apathy.

" J'ai vu par où elles sont parties, je vais voir si je les trouve."

Envy se changea en corbeau, et s'envola. Il survola la ville, repérant Pride et les autres qui marchaient dans la direction que lui et Apathy avaient prise. Envy préféra faire demi-tour pour aller le prévenir.

" Evidemment." fit Apathy une fois au courant.

" Attends, je sais comment on pourra les semer." dit Envy.

Il se métamorphosa alors en un aigle gigantesque. Apathy monta sur son dos, et ils décollèrent. Envy monta haut dans le ciel. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville voisine, probablement celle où les filles s'étaient réfugiées. Envy se posa à l'entrée et redevint normal.

" Regarde, voilà leur voiture. Elles sont là." dit Apathy.

" Bon, je vais peut-être vous laisser. Je te préviendrais si Pride et les autres se ramènent." dit Envy.

" Ok, à plus."

Riza vit entrer Apathy, et se précipita vers lui.

" Tu n'a rien ?" demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

" Non ça va, j'ai eu de l'aide. Mais Bradley et les deux autres von sûrement nous retrouver." répondit Apathy.

" Bradley ? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire ... King Bradley ?" releva Riza.

" Si. Le généralissime King Bradley est un homonculus, du nom de Pride."

Riza le regarda bouche bée. Alors celle-là, elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Le chef suprême de l'armée était le résultat d'une transmutation humaine. Un être humain artificiel.

" Tu plaisante ?" dit-elle.

" J'en ai l'air ? Crois-moi Riza, c'est un homonculus exactement comme moi. Sa marque est sur son oeil droit, celui qui est caché par un bandeau. Pride me déteste, et je le lui rends bien." expliqua Apathy.

" Je crois savoir pourquoi. Quand tu étais humain, tu voulais devenir généralissime. Parmi les généraux, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui t'aimaient." révéla Riza.

" Ah bon ? "

" Non, tu étais plus jeune qu'eux, et avais l'envie de tout chambouler. En bien certes, mais on ne renonce pas facilement à ses privilèges."

" Ma mort a dû en réjoiur plus d'un dans ce cas" fit Apathy en relâchant ses mains.

Riza et lui allèrent ensuite rejoindre Helena, qui fut contente de voir qu'il avait échappé à ses ennemis. Apathy répondit que c'était provisoire. Il délaissa ensuite les filles quelques instants pour retrouver Envy, perché sur le toit de l'auberge où ils logeaient.

" Du nouveau ?" demanda Apathy en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

" Non. Mais Pride nous retrouvera, je lui fais confiance pour ça." répondit Envy.

" C'est clair. Tu sais que tu risque gros en désobéissant au maître, à ton tour." rappela Apathy.

" Sûr que je le sais ! Je la connais mieux que personne."

" Je te suis reconnaissant ton aide, bien que je pensais tu serais le dernier à te rebeller." reprit Apathy.

" Ca c'est que tout le monde croit. C'est peut-être vrai quelque part, seulement il y a des fois où j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me prenne pour un joujou." révéla Envy.

" Normal, personne n'aime ça. Les autres ont trop peur pour se rebeller eux aussi. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas venus au monde pour être des marionnettes." ajouta Apathy.

" S'ils ont peur d'elle c'est parce qu'elle est capable de nous punir sévèrement. Et puis, elle leur a promis de les rendre humains aussi." continua Envy.

" Mais toi, tu es le plus âgé d'entre nous. Tu dois avoir dans les deux cent ans. Si le maître t'a fait la même promesse qu'aux autres, comment se fait-il que tu sois encore un homonculus ?" demanda Apathy.

" A ton avis ?" répondit Envy en le regardant.

" Parce que ce n'est pas son intention."

" Exactement. Elle nous maintient sous son contrôle grâce à cette promesse, et à sa puissance alchimique. Mais nous ne sommes que des pions pour elle, des objets."

Apathy sut alors qu'il avait eu raison de suivre Riza. Elle au moins, elle allait vraiment le rendre humain. Apathy garda le silence un moment, puis se décida à rentrer. Envy fit de même. Il avait loué une chambre à sa manière, en tuant son occupant et en revêtant son apparence.

" Bonne nuit Envy."

" Bonne nuit Apathy."

Chacun rentra dans sa chambre. Pour cette fois, Apathy dormirait seul. Ce qu'il regretta en se glissant sous la couverture froide. Il aurait préféré sentir la chaleur de Riza tout contre lui. Tant pis.


	7. Les larmes d'un ange

**Malgré le fait que je ne reçoive pas les reviews, je poste la sjuite car je sais que vous me la réclamez. Attention, celui-là il n'est pas gai**

**Néo-mangaka : C'est grâce à son don qu'Helena a pu aider Riza. C'est le guide dans l'histoire. Contente de voir que mes fics te plaisent, j'espère que tu appréciera la prochaine.**

* * *

Pride s'était résigné à appeler Dante après leur second échec pour capturer Apathy. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Sloth pour ça. Car Apathy avait réussi à tuer Wrath, en faisant fondre toutes ses pierres. Sasn l'alchimie du petit, ils n'avaient aucune chance de capturer ou de sceller Apathy.

" Ainsi, il vous a échappé. Très bien, j'arrive immédiatement." répondit Dante au bout du fil.

Elle raccrocha. Pride regarda le combiné quelques secondes, puis sortit de la cabine. Le fait d'avoir échoué l'agaçait grandement. En tout cas, Apathy allait payer au prix fort. Sloth l'interrogea du regard, Pride hocha la tête. Puis tous deux rentrèrent à l'hôtel . Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Dante.

Riza était très inquiète depuis la dernière attaque des homonculus. Cette fois, Apathy avait été grièvement blessé. Mais grâce à Envy et aux pierres rouges, il avait pu guérir rapidement. Envy avait en effet pu libérer Apathy avant que Pride ne le tue, et les pierres rouges avaient fermé les plaies. L'homonculus allait mieux à présent. Il s'approcha de Riza.

" Riza écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose." dit Apathy.

Envy sortit de la pièce, suivi par Helena. Apathy fit asseoir Riza sur le bord du lit.

" Tu sais mon maître ... elle est très en colère contre moi. D'après Envy elle va sûrement venir me trouver en personne." commença Apathy.

" Et que va-t-elle te faire ?" demanda Riza.

" Me tuer probablement. Elle sait comment faire." répondit Apathy.

" Oh non ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, qu'on te mette à l'abri." fit Riza en se levant.

Apathy lui prit les mains et la fit asseoir.

" Je n'ai pas fini. Je voulais surtout vous dire de ne pas vous en faire pour moi. Vous avez une mission à accomplir, et vous devez rester concentrées sur cet objectif." dit-il.

" Il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit te faire du mal." répliqua Riza.

" Riza, je ne suis pas ton colonel. Je lui ressemble c'est tout. Tu es là pour le ramener. Je ne suis pas indispensable. D'ailleurs, il serait certainement préférable que Dante me scelle." reprit Apathy.

" Non, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. C'est au-dessus de mes forces." s'entêta Riza.

" Crois-moi, partir sans moi est le mieux que vous puissiez faire. Face à Dante et à ses homonculus vous ne faites pas le poids toi et Helena."

" Non non non et non ! Je ne peux pas !" s'exclama le lieutenant en se levant.

" Mais pourquoi ? Tu dois rester en vie c'est essentiel !" répondit Apathy.

" Je ne peux pas parce que ce serait te perdre une seconde fois."

Apathy soupira et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

" Quelle importance puisque tu va me ramener." dit-il à mi-voix.

" Tu ne comprends pas. Ca déjà été très dur la première fois, je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième fois." répondit Riza.

Apathy lui sourit avec tendresse, et la serra plus fort. Riza se blottit dans bras, et posa la tête sur son épaule. Dans sa chambre, Helena parlait avec Envy. Tout du moins elle essayait, ce dernier n'étant guère bavard.

" Alors comme ça, vous êtes le péché de l'envie." dit-elle.

" Oui."

" Et les trois autres, c'est quoi ?"

" L'orgueil, la paresse et la colère."

" Et Apathy ?" continua Helena.

" Un défaut plus qu'un péché. Mais il se rapproche beaucoup de la paresse."

L'empathe acquiesça en silence. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter l'air un peu triste d'Envy. Elle tenta bien de percevoir ses émotions, mais c'était difficile. Comme s'il était très loin. Helena sentait un début de chagrin, un petit peu d'affection pour ... pour Apathy visiblement.

" Ne vous en faites pas, on arrivera à le sauver." dit-elle.

Envy la regarda les sourcils froncés.

" Je parle d'Apathy." précisa-t-elle.

L'homonculus détourna à nouveau la tête. Avec Dante, rien n'était moins sûr. Seulement, Envy n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à regarder son père se faire sceller. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis des années. En y réfléchissant bien, ça ne lui était même jamais arrivé. Alors il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Dante tout gâcher.

Apathy sortit de sa chambre, suivi par une Riza sombre. Helena et Envy s'approchèrent.

" Nous allons continuer ce pourquoi nous sommes venus. Il nous reste une dernière sphère à trouver. Envy, viens un peu là s'il te plaît."

Envy s'approcha de l'homonculus de Roy. De son côté, Helena tentait de remonter le moral de Riza. En vain. L'heure du dîner mit fin à leur conversation. Mais le lieutenant n'avait pas faim. Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Puis elle se décida à se coucher. Riza tourna et vira dans son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Excédée, elle se leva et sortit. Riza s'arrêta devant une chambre, hésitante.

" _Il va me prendre pour une imbécile. _" pensa-t-elle.

Sa main sembla prendre la décision pour elle, et frappa. Riza songea à retourner dans sa chambre, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Apathy étonné. Il fronça les sourcils en la découvrant.

" Je ... désolée mais euh ... excuse-moi de te déranger ... je ne ... j'arrive pas à ... j'arrive pas à dormir. Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai pensé que ... euh..." bafouilla-t-elle.

Apathy s'approcha, la souleva dans ses bras et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il déposa ensuite Riza sur son lit, pendant qu'il allait fermer à clé. Riza se glissa sous la couverture. Apathy la rejoignit, et Riza se cala confortablement contre lui. L'homonculus fit de même puis éteignit la lumière. Une fois dans les bras d'Apathy, Riza put s'endormir. Le jour suivant, il la réveilla en l'embrassant dans le cou.

" Debout petit ange ! On a une relique à trouver !" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Riza lui rendit son sourire en s'étirant. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre s'habiller, et tout le monde se retrouva pour déjeuner. Apathy partagea ses pierres rouges avec Envy. Riza ne cessait d'observer l'homonculus au cheveux noirs. Il semblait insouciant pour quelqu'un qui risquait de mourir. Le petit-déjeuner avalé, ils sortirent de l'hôtel. Les filles montèrent à l'avant dans un voiture, les deux homonculus derrière. La dernière sphère se trouvait en Toscalie. En cours de route, Helena dut s'arrêter pour mettre de l'essence.

Ils étaient proches de la frontière.

Apathy profita de l'inattention des filles pour s'éloigner. Envy le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il s'adossa ensuite à la voiture, mal à l'aise. Apathy marcha un moment dans les rues de la ville. Ses pas le menèrent sous un pont. Il y trouva Pride. Tous deux se dévisagèrent. Apathy perçu un bruit derrière lui, puis se retrouva ligoté par un serpent d'eau. Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour se défendre.

* * *

Riza remarqua soudain l'absence de l'homonculus de son colonel. Elle regarda dans la voiture.

" Où est Apathy ?" demanda-t-elle à Envy.

" Parti." répondit l'adolescent.

" Mais où ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"

" Parce que."

Riza se planta devant lui.

" Il est partit affronter les autres et son maître c'est ça ?" devina-t-elle.

Envy ne dit rien, et tourna la tête. Riza poussa un soupir exaspéré, et fit mine de partir. Envy lui attrapa le bras et la tira en arrière.

" On ne bouge pas." dit-il.

" Parle pour toi ! Je ne vais certainement pas le laisser mourir !" protesta Riza en se dégageant brusquement.

Envy la saisit alors par la taille, la jeta ensuite sur son épaule avant de la fourrer dans la voiture. Helena revint au moment où il claquait la porte.

" Allez on bouge !" lança-t-il à Helena.

Riza sortit de l'autre côté, furieuse.

" Non ! On va chercher Apathy, il a besoin de nous !" dit-elle.

" Apathy est parti ?" répéta Helena.

" Oui. Et nous aussi on doit partir." répondit Envy.

" Tu le laisse tomber ? A quoi ça t'a servi de l'aider alors ? " s'exclama Riza.

Ouh qu'elle commençait à l'agacer cette humaine ! Envy essaya de ne pas perdre patience.

" Remontez dans la voiture. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui." dit-il.

" Pas question ! Puisque tu n'es qu'un lâche, je vais aller l'aider toute seule !" décida-t-elle.

Envy rattrapa Riza et la plaqua violemment contre la voiture. Le lieutenant en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait de la force ce gosse.

" Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais si j'agis comme ça c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé !" révéla-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Riza écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait du mal à comprendre.

" Comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Apathy m'a expressément demandé de faire en sorte que vous ne le suiviez pas. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, mais il ne veut pas que vous y soyez mêlées. Alors, toi et ta copine vous allez monter dans cette fichue caisse et foutre le camp d'ici, c'est compris ?" expliqua Envy.

" Non. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Et je sais que ce n'est pas non plus ce que tu veux. On peut le sauver Envy, il suffit de le vouloir."

Envy hésitait. D'un côté il voulait faire ce qu'Apathy lui avait demandé, mais de l'autre il refusait d'abandonner l'homonculus à son triste sort. Envy soupira en fermant les yeux, et relâcha le col de Riza.

" C'est bon, t'as gagné. On va aller l'aider." céda-t-il.

Riza sourit. Envy se métamorphosa en chien, et commença à pister Apathy.

* * *

Apathy boula et percuta un mur. Dante n'y allait vraiment pas de main morte. Par chance, l'homonculus avait avalé pas mal de pierres rouges qui l'aidaient à tenir. Il se releva, et fit face à son maître.

" Tu es plutôt coriace. Exactement comme quand tu étais humain. Tu étais un dur à cuire." dit-elle.

Dante envoya une nouvelle attaque alchimique. Apathy fit un salto sur le côté, puis riposta avec son jet acide. Son maître l'évita de justesse. La réplique fut cinglante. L'homonculus alla une nouvelle fois dire bonjour aux murs.

Il répliqua, et cette fois fit mouche. L'acide toucha Dante à la cuisse, rongeant profondément la peau. Elle hurla sous la douleur. Apathy en profita pour continuer à attaquer. Dante reçut un nouveau jet sur la main. Soudain, elle brandit quelque chose qui immobilisa Apathy. Elle se releva en grimaçant. Il l'avait bien touchée, l'animal.

De leur côté, Envy galopait pour rejoindre Apathy. Riza et Helena suivaient derrière. Le lieutenant craignait plus que tout d'arriver trop tard. Mais elle ne put tenir bien longtemps, et fut forcée de s'arrêter, hoir d'haleine.

" Attends ... Envy ... j'en peux plus." souffla-t-elle.

Le chien s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers les filles. Il se changea alors en un chien beaucoup plus gros. Riza et Helena grimpèrent sur son dos, et Envy repartit de plus belle. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un vieux garage. Pride et Sloth montaient la garde. Les filles descendirent, et Envy se rua sur ses congénères. Il attrapa Pride, et commena à le déchiqueter. Sloth se chargea des filles. Mais les balles de Riza ne parvenaient pas à l'atteindre.

Sloth la frappa et l'envoya au tapis. Helena lui sauta dessus, mais la paresse se changea en eau, la faisant ainsi passer à travers elle. Riza vint au secours de son amie, qui menaçait d'être noyée. Riza parvint à la tirer de là. Sloth reprit forme humaine. Juste à temps, Envy métamorphosé en lion lui sautait dessus. Ses terribles mâchoires arrachèrent la tête de l'homonculus. Il s'attaqua ensuite au torse, à la recherche des pierres rouges. Mais Sloth parvint à s'échapper, et préféra prendre la fuite.

" Vite, j'aperçois des lumières !" dit Riza.

Envy reprit forme humaine, et avec elle il ouvrit les portes du garage. Apathy était là, au milieu d'un cercle de transmutation actif. Il vomissait ses pierres rouges, qui fondaient sur le sol. Riza se précipita vers lui.

" Riza ... ne reste pas là." articua-t-il.

" Tiens bon, je vais te sortir de là." dit Riza en s'accroupissant.

Mais Apathy la repoussa.

" Non ... ça ne sert à rien. Ecoute-moi : je te remercie de vouloir me rendre humain. Tu peux encore le faire, promets-moi de ne pas baisser les bras." dit-il.

"Mais je ..."

" Promets-moi !" insista Apathy.

" C'est juré."

L'homonculus se tourna ensuite vers Envy :

" Je te la confie, prends-en soin."

Il hocha la tête mécaniquement. Apathy prit le menton de Riza, et l'embrassa un court instant. Un éclair percuta l'homonculus, le tuant sur le coup. Riza le regarda fondre, impuissante. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

" Apathy ? APATHY ! Non, reviens, ne sois pas mort s'il te plaît !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Riza finit par éclater en sanglots lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était mort. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Envy. Il se retrouvait à nouveau tout seul. Les pleurs et les cris de désespoir de Riza le ramenèrent sur terre. Il la regarda. Apathy lui avait demandé de la protéger. Et l'adolescent avait envie de réaliser la dernière voloneté de son père. Il la prit par les épaules, et la fit sortir du garage. Dante le regarda faire, cachée dans la pénombre, puis s'en alla.

Helena tentait de ne pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin de Riza. Ce n'était pas évident, c'était si intense. Tant bien que mal, ils regagnèrent leur véhicule. Riza ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Roy une seconde fois.


	8. Double vengeance

**Voilà de quoi vous faire plaisir. Notre Riza est en pétard, j'en connais qui vont morfler. Savez quoi faire en fin de lecture, hm ? **

* * *

Riza n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son reflet le lendemain lui fit peur. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis après s'être habillée alla rejoindre Helena et Envy pour déjeuner. Qui se fit en silence. Puis Riza demanda à parler à l'homonculus. Ce dernier y consentit, indifférent.

" Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Envy." commença le lieutenant.

" Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais aider une humaine ?" répondit l'homonculus avec ironie.

En fait, Envy prévoyait de les suivre mais de loin. Il n'interviendrait que lorsque ce serait vraiment nécessaire.

" Je sais que tu ne voulais pas non plus qu'Apathy soit scellé. Je veux que tu m'aide à faire payer le coupable." reprit Riza.

" Quoi ? Tu veux que je me dresse contre mon maître, non mais ça va pas !"

" Très bien. J'agirais donc seule puisque tu es trop lâche pour ça." conclut Riza.

" Ho ! La prochaine fois que tu me traîte de lâche je te jure que je te scalpe, compris ?" dit-il en la faisant pivoter.

" Alors tâche de ne pas te comporter comme tel." rétorqua Riza en se dégageant.

" Je vais te faire voir si je suis lâche. Tu veux trouver mon maître, très bien, je vais te conduie à elle. Mais après, tu te débrouille ! " reprit Envy.

" Et là, je dois interpréter cette réaction comment à ton avis ?" demanda Riza.

" Mais c'est qu'elle commence à me péter grave le chou celle-là ! ON Y VA !" s'exclama l'homonculus.

Riza cacha un sourire satisfait, et le suivit non sans recommander à Helena de les attendre.

" Non mais dis ! Je suis pas là pour décorer, je vous suis !" protesta-t-elle.

" Tu dois garder les sphères, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. S'il te plaît reste à l'abri." répondit calmement Riza.

" ALORS ?" cria Envy depuis l'entrée.

" VOILA J'ARRIVE !" répondit le lieutenant.

Helena fini par céder, se disant qu'elle ne supporterait pas bien longtemps leur chamaillerie. L'empathe se demanda si Apathy avait bien fait de confier Riza à Envy. Elle les regarda s'éloigner depuis sa fenêtre, espérant qu'ils reviendraient intact. L'homonculus ramena Riza à l'endroit où Apathy s'était fait scellé. Les traces laissée par les pierres rouges étaient encore visibles. Riza se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir en cascade.

" _Allons ressaisis-toi ! Tu es là pour ramener Roy, et non pour pleurer son homonculus._" pensa-t-elle.

Seulement, elle s'y était attachée à cet homonculus. Grâce à lui, elle avait eu l'impression que Roy était toujours vivant, à quelques détails près. Une belle illusion, qui avait volé en éclat en même temps que son coeur quand l'homonculus s'était fait tuer. Le retour à la réalité était toujours dur et douloureux. Riza chercha Envy du regard. Il avait prit l'apparence d'un chien, et flairait l'odeur de Dante.

Le lieutenant contourna le cercle de transmutation pour le suivre. Elle le suivit penant un moment, travsersant ainsi toute la ville. Un moment, Riza se demanda ce qui se passerait si elle trouvait d'autres homonculus. Envy ne risquait-il pas de se retourner contre elle ? Et si non, serait-il de taille contre plusieurs de ses congénères ? La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Une femme accompagnée d'un homme plus large que haut se présenta à eux. Envy reprit forme humaine, et les dévisagea. La femme arborait un air narquois.

" Envy qui aide un humain ! Si on m'avait dit que je verrais un tel spectacle un jour ..." dit-elle.

" Bonjour à toi aussi Lust. C'est le maître qui t'envoie me chercher, pas vrai ?" répondit Envy.

" Exact. Tu as porté assistance à Apathy, et tu lui as ainsi désobéi. Si tu me suis maintenant sans faire d'histoire, il se pourrait qu'elle te pardonne."

" Ne l'écoute pas Envy. Si je m'occupe de son cas tu n'auras plus rien à craindre. avança Riza.

" Allez ramène-toi. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas attendre. Et franchement te voir à côté des humains, c'est trop bizarre." reprit Lust.

Envy s'avança alors vers elle.

" Dis Lust, je peux manger la fille ? " demanda Gluttony.

" Bien sûr." répondit Lust.

Gluttony se précipita vers son repas. Riza dégaina son fidèle pistolet. Mais Envy tendit le bras au moment où l'homonculus obèse passait à côté de lui. Le cou de Gluttony heurta le bras musclé d'Envy, et il tomba à la renverse. Puis l'adolescent lui écrasa la tête.

" Bon : faut que je la tue moi-même si j'ai bien compris." devina Lust.

Elle tendit une main vers Riza. Envy bondit et reçut les terribles ongles dans les épaules et le ventre. Lust fut surprise de sa réaction. Il protégeait un humain, lui ? Ca tournait pas rond sous sa forêt de lianes. Riza fit feu, et vida son chargeur dans la tête et le coeur de Lust.

" Ah ces humains ! Ils sont impossibles !" fit Lust.

Du sang coulait de ses plaies, mais c'était comme si Riza ne lui avait rien fait. Gluttony lui, se relevait, sa tête étant redevenue entière. Le lieutenant écarquilla les yeux en voyant ça. Envy aussi se relevait. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut l'homonculus de la gourmandise baver devant Riza. Rapide comme l'éclair, il courut à lui, le saisit et le balança sur Lust. Puis il attrapa Riza, et tous deux prirent la fuite.

" Ourf ! Gluttony, je crois qu'il est temps que tu fasse un régime !" fit Lust, écrasée par son poids.

" Régime ? NAAAAAAN !" s'exclama Gluttony en se dégageant d'un bond.

Ouais. Autant demander à une vache si elle voulait manger de la viande. Lust se releva, époussetta sa robe et regarda dans la direction qu'avait prise Envy et Riza.

" J'espère que Sloth s'en tirera mieux que nous." dit-elle.

Riza et Envy s'arrêtèrent de courir. Enfin Riza surtout, parce qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Tous deux faisaient halte dans une petite rue. Envy regardait à gauche et à droite pour voir si les autres le suivaient.

" Merci ... pouf ... de ton aide." articula la jeune femme.

" Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. On a semé Lust et Gluttony, mais il reste encore Sloth. Avec son pouvoir de l'eau nous allons avoir du mal à la vaincre." répondit Envy en s'adossant au mur.

" Oui, j'ai pu voir ça hier. Comment allons-nous faire ?" demanda Riza.

" Ne pas la croiser serait l'idéal, mais ne rêvons pas. Elle nous trouvera forcément."

" N'attendons pas que ça arrive. Je parie qu'une fois le maître éliminé, tes amis ne nous feront plus rien." dit Riza.

" Peut-être." répondit Envy.

Ils sortirent avec précaution de la ruelle. Envy se remétamorphosa en chien, pour retrouver la piste de Dante. Il parvint enfin à localiser son odeur, et la traque reprit. Tout en suivant l'homonculus, Riza surveillait les alentours, arme au poing. Le lieutenant savait que ce serait inutile face à un monstre d'eau, mais c'était sa seule défense. Envy releva soudain la tête, les sens aux aguets. Riza leva son arme.

Hélas, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'abriter. Sloth les emprisonna tous les deux. Riza tenta de se dégager de la prison d'eau, en vain. Envy lui, se transforma en éléphant, brisant ainsi la bulle d'eau de Sloth. Riza inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Puis Envy chargea Sloth et la balaya d'un coup de trompe. Cette dernière rebondit un peu plus loin et se reconstitua.

" Ca ne te resemble pas de combattre ainsi, Envy." dit-elle.

L'homonculus reprit forme humaine.

" Si tu veux un combat au corps à corps y'a aucun souci." répliqua-t-il.

Sloth arriva à grande vitesse, et Envy bondit par-dessus elle. Puis il lui flanqua un coup de pied au ventre. L'adolescent n'attendit pas qu'elle se remette pour attaquer de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Riza cherchait un moyen de lui venir en aide. Ses yeux accrochèrent soudain des pinces-crocodile. Des câbles de démarrage. Vite elle se releva et alla les chercher. Sloth avait de nouveau emprisonné Envy. Riza accrocha les pinces à un compteur électrique.

Envy parvint à se dégager, et frappa Sloth au visage. Riza courut vers elle, et lui coinça les doigts dans les pinces. L'homonculus l'envoya bouler. Envy, qui avait compris la manoeuvre, se rua vers le compteur et abaissa un levier. L'électricité courut dans les câbles et se répandit dans le corps de Sloth. Cette dernière voulut se changer en eau, mais ce fut pire. Le choc électrique fut tel qu'elle en perdit connaissance.

" Pas mal le coup de l'électrocution." fit Envy en aidant Riza à se remettre debout.

" Merci. Contente que tu aie saisi l'idée." répondit Riza.

Sloth hors course, ils reprirent leur recherche. Envy entra dans un hôtel. Riza sortit son arme et rechargea.

" Hé là, les chiens ne sont pas admis ici !" protesta le récpetionniste.

Le chien en question gronda et montra des crocs impressionnants.

" Pardon, je le fais sortir tout de suite." dit Riza.

Elle parvint faire sortir Envy, qui redevint humain. Tous deux purent ainsi revenir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne reprit forme animale que lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'étage. Puis il s'arrêta devant une porte. Riza frappa.

" Oui ?" fit Dante en ouvrant.

Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec le canon d'une arme. Riza tira, la tuant d'une balle en pleine tête. Envy regarda le cadavre de son maître avec indifférence. Riza alla droit à la fenêtre, l'enjamba et commença à descendre par la gouttière. Envy lui, sauta purement et simplement. Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour; le lieutenant échappa un cri de surprise.

" C'qui se passe encore ?" demanda Envy.

" Le type là-bas ..." répondit Riza.

" Ouais, et alors ?"

" C'est le meurtrier de Roy !"

Envy la regarda se précipiter vers l'homme un peu plus loin. Ce dernier détala quand il la vit. L'homonculus soupira, puis se décida à lui prêter main-forte.

" Reviens ici tout de suite espèce de salaud !" hurla Riza.

L'autre monta dans une voiture et s'enfuit. Le lieutenant tira dans les pneus. Le véhicule du fuyard fit un écart. Envy se planta devant. Il attrapa le pare-chocs, et la souleva. La voiture se retrouva sur le toit. Riza s'avança, et entreprit d'extraire le conducteur.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" demanda-t-il.

" Est-ce que le nom de Mustang te dit quelque chose ?" répondit Riza en l'attrapant par le col.

" Euh ... non !"

" Menteur ! C'est le colonel qui est mort par ta faute ! Et je suis là pour te faire payer !" rugit-elle.

L'autre blêmit, se débattit et prit la fuite.

" Envy s'il te plaît !" cria Riza.

L'homonculus attrapa le fuyard et le plaqua au sol. Ensuite, il le traîna vers Riza. Il fut surpris du regard rempli de haine qu'elle dardait sur l'homme. Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau.

" Des gens arrivent. Je crains que tu ne puisse rien lui faire pour le moment." dit-il.

" Pas si tu t'enfuis avec." répondit Riza.

Envy esquissa un sourire. Puis il se changea en un ptérodactyle un poil plus grand que la normale, empoigna l'homme et s'envola. Riza elle, s'empressa de décamper. La police locale tenta de l'arrêter, mais la jeune femme était rapide et agile. Riza trouva une moto, l'enfourcha, démarra et les sema une fois pour toutes. Dans les airs, elle voyait Envy qui transportait l'assassin de son cher colonel. Elle avait bien envie ( _lol _) que l'homonculus le lâche et qu'il s'écrase au sol. Mais d'un autre côté, le lieutenant voulait lui régler son compte en personne.

Envy se posa à l'entrée de la ville où Helena les attendaient. Riza descendit de la moto, pendant qu'Envy reprenait forme humaine.

" Tiens pour te remercier, je te laisse le démolir. En revanche, j'aimerais que tu me laisse l'achever." dit-elle.

" Avec plaisir !" répondit Envy.

L'homonculus se saisit du malheureux, et entreprit de le cogner quelque chose de mignon. Il frappa pendant un moment. Riza assistait au spectacle, indifférente. Pas de pitié pour celui qui avait tué l'amour de sa vie. Envy revint vers elle, satisfait.

" Il est à toi maintenant." dit-il.

Riza s'avança, et dégaina. Elle vida son chargeur dans la tête du type, le rendant ainsi méconnaissable. Ceci fait, elle l'adolescent retournèrent à l'hôtel. Helena fut soulagée de les revoir. Riza semblait apaisée. Tant mieux. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur quête.


	9. Encore un effort

**Hmmm, on dirait que vous avez perdu la main pour les reviews ... voyons si vous pouvez vous rattraper avec cet avant-dernier chapitre.**

* * *

La dernière sphère, celle de la lumière, se situait en Lusinia, pays limitrophe avec Spania. Après cela, les filles devraient se rendre dans l'île où vivait l'Oiseau du Paradis. Envy était toujours du voyage, comme Apathy le lui avait demandé.

Helena relisait un des parchemins. Elle avait remarqué un détail qui la contrariait un peu. L'Oiseau du Paradis avait un ennemi, un puissant démon qui avait la fâcheuse manie de se réveiller en même temps que la céleste créature.

" _J'espère qu'il en sera autrement cette fois-ci._" se dit-elle.

Riza elle, était murée dans le silence depuis qu'elle avait tué Dante et le meurtrier de Roy. Envy n'était guère bavard non plus. Bref l'ambiance était on ne peut plus agréable. L'homonculus pensait à juste titre que ses congénères n'avaient pas abandonné la partie. Lust, Sloth et Gluttony avaient appris la mort de leur maître. Avec elle, s'envolait leur espoir de devenir humains.

Cela les mettait très en colère. Il fallait qu'ils payent, tous les trois. En farfouillant un peu durant leur absence, Lust avait découvert ce qui se tramait. Et elle avait son idée.

" Réveiller un démon ?" répéta Sloth.

" Tu as tout compris. Il se chargera des humaines, et nous d'Envy s'il en réchappe." répondit Lust.

" Et si jamais on perd le contrôle sur cette créature ?" reprit Sloth.

" Rassure-toi, le maintenir sous notre emprise n'est pas difficile . Allez assez perdu de temps, il nous faut réunir les ingrédients pour accomplir le rituel qui réveillera ce démon." conclut Lust.

Les trois homonculus sortirent de leur cachette, et partirent en quête des fameux ingrédients. Qui étaient il faut bien l'avouer du genre sanglant : un coeur humain et un d'oiseau, du sang humain, puis des ossements, et de la cendre. Laissons-les donc faire leur tambouille, et allons voir ce que devient le trio à la recherche de la sphère de lumière.

* * *

Ils traversaient pour le moment Gallis, et arrivaient à la frontière de Spania où ils devaient changer de train. Cela leur procura une halte bienvenue.

" Bon sang ! Je sais pas comment vous pouvez supporter de voyager aussi longtemps dans des engins aussi inconfortables !" fit Envy en s'étirant.

" Nous aussi on se le demande." répondit Helena.

Le prochain train n'arrivait pas avant trois heures. Les filles laissèrent leur bagage à la consigne, et tout le monde sortit de la gare.

" On devrait aller faire un tour dans le petit parc que je vois là-bas. Qu'en dis-tu Riza ?" fit Helena.

" Si tu veux." répondit le lieutenant sans grand enthousiasme.

Ils allèrent donc se poser dans l'herbe. Helena percevait très nettement le chagrin de Riza.

" Je sais qu'il te manque terriblement, mais rassure-toi, on est proche du but." dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral.

" Merci. Roy me manque vraiment énormément, j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir." fit Riza.

Envy lui jeta un regard en coin. Ah ces humains, ils se laissaient trop facilement dominer par leurs sentiments. Si Apathy ne lui avait pas demandé de veiller sur elle, il serait déjà loin. Mais le séduisant homonculus avait été la seule personne à l'apprécier, à l'accepter tel qu'il était et pas comme un monstre. Malgré que ce soit celui d'un militaire, de Mustang qui plus est, Envy s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec lui. Il était bien avec Apathy, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée.

Alors bon, ce désir d'exaucer sa dernière vonlonté ... c'était comme un remerciement en fait.

Riza ramena les genoux sous son menton. Elle se sentait si seule sans son supérieur. Ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout était arrivé : Roy était mort, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Alors, quand Helena lui avait dit qu'elle savait comment le ramener, l'espoir était revenu, et sa flamme refusait de s'éteindre. Même si pour l'heure, le chagrin avait reprit le dessus. Vivement qu'elle puisse le voir, qu'elle puisse à nouveau se perdre dans ses yeux de braise, se laisser envoûter par sa voix chaude, éblouir par son sourire lumineux, l'avoir avec elle, tout simplement.

Riza se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix. Elle fixait le ciel, en se demandant si Roy la voyait de là-haut. Elle soupira doucement, puis jeta un oeil à sa montre. Encore deux heures à patienter. Que c'était long ! Riza ferma les yeux. Elle voyait presque la silhouette familière, puis son visage, son sourire. Pour un peu elle sentirait presque son parfum. Riza s'imaginait dans ses bras, à Central. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Sa rêverie prit fin un peu brutalement, quand elle sentit qu'on la secouait doucement.

" Riza, réveille-toi ! Le train ne va plus tarder."

La voix d'Helena. Le lieutenant s'assit, et se frotta les yeux. Elle s'était endormie visiblement. Elle s'étira, et se leva aidée par Helena. Envy les attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Le trio retourna à la gare. Le train arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Une fois dedans, Riza s'empressa de fermer les yeux pour se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de son amour. Elle se retrouva ainsi dans un beau jardin fleuri.

" _Bonjour Riza._"

" _Roy ! _"

Et hop dans ses bras. Roy la faisait tournoyer, puis il lui donna une fleur. A côté d'elle Helena perçut son bien-être, et se sentit mieux. Encore quelques efforts, et elle rayonnerait de bonheur. Envy pour sa part, s'allongea sur sa banquette et croisa les jambes. Il sortit un livre qu'Helena lui avait prêté. L'homonculus n'était pas un fana de lecture, mais vu que le voyage était encore assez long, autant s'occuper. De longues heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Riza avait dormi la moitié du voyage. Envy mit un marque page dans le pavé qui lui tenait lieu de livre.

" _Intéressant ces trucs policiers._" pensa-t-il en refermant l'ouvrage.

Il suivit ensuite les filles hors du train et de la gare. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel regarda l'homonculus avec étonnement.

" C'que tu regarde toi ?" demanda Envy.

" Euh ... rien."

Chacun prit possession de sa chambre. Envy n'était pas mécontent d'en avoir une pour lui tout seul. D'habitude, il devait partager avec ce pachyderme de Gluttony. Tout le monde prit la matinée pour se reposer. Ce ne fut que vers trois heures de l'après-midi qu'ils se mirent en route.

" La dernière sphère est dans un vieux temple, caché dans une forêt." annonça Helena, du côté passager.

" Et comme pour les autres, un parcours du combattant nous attends." dit Riza.

" Cela va de soi."

" Au moins y'aura de l'action." commenta Envy, affalé derrière.

La voiture cahota sur une route qui tenait plus du gruyère que d'autre chose. Enfin, Helena fit signe à Riza de s'arrêter. Tous trois descendirent du véhicule. Du feuillage camouflait partiellement une entrée. Les lampes refirent leur entrée en scène, et ils pénètrèrent dans le temple. Pendant quelques mètres, rien à signaler. Soudain, Helena sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer.

" Oups !" dit-elle.

_Fuiiiit ! _Envy attrapa la lance en plein vol, à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'empathe. Il décida de la garder, sait-on jamais. Ils reprirent leur marche, les sens aux aguets. Des escaliers se présentèrent à eux. Puis ..._ clic. _Un gros tronc hérissé de pointes surgit, manquant de les embrocher d'un cheveu.

" A croire que vous le faites exprès !" dit Envy.

" Ben passe devant si t'es si malin !" rétorqua Riza, couchée.

" Ca vaut mieux je crois."

Il se leva, et stoppa le tronc en saisissant les pics. Les filles se relevèrent, et le suivirent. Après l'escalier, il y avait un long couloir sombre. Envy observa le sol un moment, puis se décida à avancer en se collant au mur. Les filles firent de même. Au moins, rien de fâcheux ne leur arriva. Nos trois compères débouchèrent devant une rivière.

" Il devrait y avoir un pont, ou quelque chose pour la franchir." fit Helena.

" Mais où, telle est la question." ajouta Riza.

" Si y'en a pas, faut s'en faire un." dit Envy.

Il avisa une colonne à moitié cassée. Il tendit sa lampe à Riza, puis se dirigea vers le cylindre de pierre. Au prix de gros efforts, il parvint à l'arracher. Ensuite, il la déposa entre les deux rives. Ceci fait, l'homonculus reprit sa lampe et monta sur le pont improvisé.

" Y'a pas à dire, c'est drôlement pratique un homonculus." fit Helena.

" Quand on l'a de son côté oui."

Chacune à leur tour, elles franchirent la rivière avec précaution. Quelques mètres et trappes plus loin, ils débarquèrent devant une grande porte gravée.

" Il y a une inscription, avec des lettres sur des touches. Voysons si j'arrive à traduire." fit Helena.

De longues minutes passèrent.

" Je crois que je l'ai : _quelle est l'erreur du pyranha._" annonça-t-elle.

" Une erreur ?" répéta Riza.

" Oui. Tiens regarde."

Helena avait noté l'énigme sur un morceau de papier. Envy se pencha pour lire aussi. Le silence s'intalla, peinard, pendant que tout le monde réfléchissait.

" Une minute. Depuis quand piranha s'écrit-il avec un _y_ ?" fit Riza.

" Fais-voir. Ah oui ! Ce doit être ça l'erreur. Je crois qu'on doit appuyer sur la lettre y pour pouvoir entrer." enchaîna Helena.

Elle pressa la touche. Il y eut un déclic, puis la porte se souleva. Au centre d'une vaste salle trônait la dernière sphère, éclairée par un rayon du soleil. Une dizaine de statues à tête de lions étaient contre les murs. Avec précaution, ils s'avancèrent. Helena prit la sphère de la lumière. Une secousse se fit aussitôt sentir.

" Ca c'est pas bon." dit Envy.

_Crrrr-crrr-craaaacc !_ Riza tourna sa lampe vers les statues. Celles-ci s'étaient décollées de leur socles, et les encerclaient. Elles brandissaient des épées ou des lances en pierre. Riza dégaina, et fit feu. Envy bondit sur une statue dont il arracha la lance qu'il balança à Helena. Ensuite, il s'occupa d'une autre armé d'une épée. Par chance pour eux, les statues étaient lourdes, donc plus lentes.

" Par ici vite ! " s'exclama Envy.

Il avait réussi à dégager l'entrée. Les filles s'y précipitèrent. Envy décrocha une tête, et se sauva à son tour. D'autres statues prenaient vie dans le temple. Envy lança sa lance entre les deux yeux de l'une d'elle. Puis Riza explosa les jambes d'une autre. Enfin, la sortie fut en vue.

" Pfioouu ! " fit Helena en remontant à bord de leur voiture.

" Bon, et de quatre ! A présent, on doit aller réveiller l'Oiseau du Paradis." dit Riza.

" Oui, sa demeure est sur une île au large de Lusinia."

" Ben y'a plus qu'à." dit Envy.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les homonculus posaient le pieds sur l'île où résidait l'oiseau céleste, et où dormait le démon. Tous trois se rendirent dans la partie qui abritait leur créature. La forêt était sombre. Les feuilles des arbres étaient noires, et des squelettes pendaient ça et là. Sans parler des divers cadavres d'animaux.

Un endroit génial pour passer halloween me direz-vous. Après des heures de marche, les homonculus arrivèrent sur une plate-forme en pierre. Ils empruntèrent le petit escalier pour y monter, et découvrirent un autel avec derrière un cratère fumant.

" Bien. Je suppose qu'il faut accomplir le rituel sur cet autel." fit Sloth.

" Oui. Passe-moi les ingrédients." répondit Lust.

Sloth lui tendit le sac contenant ce qu'il fallait. Lust sortit des os qu'elle diposa en étoile. Une tête de mort fut disposée à chaque pointe. Ensuite, les coeurs saignants furent déposés au centre. La cendre fut saupoudrée autour des organes. Lust acheva la préparation en arrosant le tout de sang frais, et récita une formule trouvée dans les notes d'Helena.

La terre gronda, de même que le tonnerre. Le sang répandu se rassembla, et serpenta jusqu'au cratère dans lequle il se jeta. Il en résultat une violente secousse sismique qui renversa les homonculus.

" Lust ! Peur Gluttony !" fit l'homonculus de la gourmandise.

Un sifflement se fit entendre du côté du cratère. Puis une forme rouge sang commença à émerger. Un serpent. Un gigantesque reptile à la mâchoire impressionante, pourvu d'une collerette à pics sortit du cratère. Il darda ses yeux couleur de feu sur les trois petits homonculus. Puis il remarqua les organes sur l'autel. D'un mouvement terriblement rapide, il les avala.

" Je sssssuis Togor, démon du feu. Vous m'avez invoqué, je ssssuis à vos ordres." fit le reptile dans un souffle.

" Euh ..." fit Sloth, toujours par terre.

" Parfait ! Nous avons des ennemis qui vont bientôt débarquer, et on veut que tu t'en charge." répondit Lust en se levant.

" Il en ssssera fait ssselon votre volonté." répondit le démon.

Togor se baissa, et rampa hors du plateau de pierre, laissant une traînée de lave derrière lui. Au même moment, les quatres sphères sortirent du sac d'Helena, et se mirent à tourner en cercle au-dessus d'elle. L'empathe dormait, et n'avait rien remarqué. Les boules projetèrent un rayon l'une vers l'autre. Une bille se forma, qui d'un autre rayon alla toucher Helena. Cette dernière s'agita dans son sommeil. Son rêve venait de se transformer en cauchemar. L'empathe se réveilla avec un cri perçant.

" Helena qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Riza en déboulant dans la chambre suivie d'Envy.

" Il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux ! Le démon a été réveillé !" répondit Helena.

" Quel démon ?" interrogea Envy.

" Togor ... il a été invoqué et il est de retour sur terre." répondit Helena.

Elle avait l'air terrifiée.

" Comment le sais-tu ?" questionna Riza.

" Les sphères me l'ont dit."

Mais les boules n'étaient pas là. Envy et Riza échangèrent un regard. L'homonculus haussa les épaules.

" Bon, on a compris Helena. Essaie de te rendormir, de toutes façons on part demain." fit Riza.

Helena se recoucha, tandis que l'homonculus et le lieutenant sortaient.

" T'en pense quoi de tout ça ?" demanda Envy.

" Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être un simple cauchemar." répondit Riza.

" Mouais, j'en suis pas si sûr."

" Comment ça ?"

" Lust, Gluttony et Sloth sont toujours dans la coursive. Ma main à couper que c'est eux qui ont invoqué le démon." répondit Envy.

" Mais comment auraient-ils su ?"

" J'en sais rien. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on est mal barrés."

Envy retourna dans sa chambre sur ces bonnes paroles. Riza soupira. Vraiment elle avait hâte que toute cette histoire se finisse. Elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer si ça continuait.


	10. Lumen

**Et ça y est, la fin est là. Merci de votre soutien et de votre fidélité. La nouvelle fic arrivera dans la soirée. Autrement dit dès que vous aurez fini de lire celle-là.**

* * *

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Helena d'être pâle le lendemain matin. Elle déjeuna peu. Envy grignotait des pierres rouges, Riza terminait sa tasse de café. Enfin, ils louèrent un bateau pour se rendre sur l'île où l' Oiseau du Paradis se trouvait.

" C'est la première fois que je vais sur un bateau." confessa Envy.

" A vrai dire, moi aussi." dit Riza.

" Vous savez quoi ? Ben moi aussi." dit Helena.

Le pilote du bateau largua les amarres, et ils partirent. L'île n'était pas très loin de la côte. Envy reprit sa lecture.

" Il a l'air de te plaire ce livre." fit Helena.

" Ouais, c'est pas mal." répondit l'homonculus.

" Je peux te le donner si tu veux. Je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois."

Envy la regarda surpris. Personne ne lui avait fait de cadeau. Il ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Helena ne sembla pas s'en formaliser cependant, et l'homonculus poursuivit sa lecture. Deux heures plus tard, ils débarquaient sur une petite chaloupe. Helena fut prises de tremblement, qui n'échappèrent pas à la vue affûtée de Riza.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je ne sais pas trop ... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de dangereux nous guette." répondit l'empathique.

" Hmm, sûr que les miens doivent nous attendre." fit Envy.

" Par où se trouve la demeure de l'oiseau ?" reprit Riza.

" Là-haut. Sur cette colline." répondit Helena en montrant une pointe rocheuse.

Ladite colline surplombait toute l'île, et se trouvait au centre.

" On va faire un détour, ce sera plus prudent. Nos ennemis ne s'attendent sûrement pas à ce qu'on arrive par le côté." dit Riza.

C'est ainsi qu'il longèrent la plage pendant un bon moment, avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Mais il en fallait plus pour berner Togor. Celui-ci, caché dans un arbre robuste, les regardait s'avancer sur son territoire.

" Attendez ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Je sens une présence !" s'exclama soudain Helena.

C'est le moment que choisit le démon serpent pour attaquer. Envy poussa brutalement Riza, et bloqua la mâchoire du serpent. Il perçut comme une lueur dans la gueule de l'animal. Envy le relâcha brutalement, saisit le cou. Il tourna plusieurs fois, et finit par le sectionner.

" C'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda Riza en se relevant.

" Togor ... c'est un démon.

La queue du reptile siffla, et percuta Envy. L'homonculus fit un beau vol plané. Puis le corps sans tête se redressa. Un brasier s'alluma au bout, et la tête repoussa.

" Pas mal pour un humain !" dit-il.

Togor se tourna vers les filles, et cracha du feu. Helena et Riza fermèrent les yeux.

" Hein ?" fit Togor.

Les deux humaines n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure. En revanche, elles se trouvaient derrière un boulcier transparent.

" Le sphères ! Elles nous ont protégées !" s'exclama Helena.

" On ne m'avait pas parlé de ça ! Qu'importe, ça ne suffira pas !" reprit Togor.

Il poussa soudain un sifflement de douleur. Envy venait de lui planter un pieu en bois dans la queue. Mais le morceau de bois ne résista pas à la température pour le moins élevée du démon. Togor lui envoya carrément de la lave. Envy fondit à vue d'oeil.

" A nous trois à présent !" siffla le serpent.

Il ne voyait pas que l'homonculus revenait à la vie. Alors qu'il allait mordre les filles, Envy lui sauta sur la tête et lui creva un oeil. Puis il retomba souplement sur ses pieds. Mais l'oeil crevé du serpent brûla, et redevint intact.

" Merde il est coriace ! Helena ! File réveiller le piaf pendant que je m'occupe du magasin de cuir !" s'exclama Envy.

" Oh non ! Pas question tu invoque Lumen, petite !" fit Togor.

Riza se chargea de détourner son attention en lui tirant dessus. Le démon se tourna vers elle. Envy se saisit de la queue et tira en arrière, l'éloignant ainsi du lieutenant. Helena elle, courait vers la colline. Togor remarqua son absence. Il se débarrassa du militaire et l'homonculus d'un coup de queue, et fila dans la forêt.

Helena l'entendit bientôt siffler derrière elle. Prise d'une intuition, elle farfouilla dans son sac. Elle en retira la sphère de la lumière. L'empathe s'arrêta, et la pointa vers le démon. Un flash aveugla Togor, qui stoppa avec un cri de rage.

Helena reprit sa course.

* * *

Envy fut le premier à retrouver le démon. Il arracha deux branches, et alla lui crever les yeux. Bien que Togor aie reconstitué ses pupilles, il n'y voyait toujours rien. La sphère de la lumière paraissait lui avoir brûlé les yeux. C'est que Riza constata quand elle le vit chercher dans le vide.

" On dirait qu'il est aveugle." dit-elle à mi-voix à l'homonculus.

" Tant mieux, il aura plus de mal à nous avoir."

Togor se servit de son odorat pour se repérer. Et surtout pour localiser Helena. Riza et Envy savaient qu'ils devaient à tout prix l'occuper le temps que leur amie rejoigne la demeure de l'oiseau. Envy repartit donc à la charge. Il frappa rudement le serpent au museau.

" Petit misérable !" s'exclama Togor.

Il voulut le mordre, mais les mâchoire se refermèrent sur du vide. Togor sentit également les balles de Riza lui perforer le ventre. Le démon se résolut alors tout brûler autour de lui. Le lieutenant évita les flammes de justesse. Envy se reconstitua encore une fois, et vit Togor filer.

" Je vais lui arracher la langue à ce ver de terre !" dit-il en se lançant après lui.

Envy se dit aussi qu'il avait bien fait de se gaver de pierres rouges ces temps-ci.

Ca lui permettait de courir plus vite et d'avoir plus de force. Pour sa part, Helena avait encore un bon bout de chemin avant de seulement rejoindre la colline. Elle entendit soudain un grand fracas derrière elle. Et sut aussitôt qui c'était. Vite elle se remit à courir. La jeune fille sortit une autre sphère, qui la protégea du terrible coup de mâchoire que le serpent lui infligeait. Togor eut l'impression qu'il venait de se casser les dents. Un coup de langue rapide le rassura sur ce point. Envy rejoignit enfin le démon, et lui enfonça un pieu cette fois-ci dans la tête.

Comme le précédent, il se consumma rapidement.

" T'es pire qu'une mouche un jour d'été toi !" fit Togor.

" Tu crois pas si bien dire !" répliqua Envy.

Il décida de se métamorphoser en un varan géant. Puis il attrapa le serpent par le cou. Envy le relâcha aussitôt : le sang du serpent était plus que bouillant. Togor répliqua en voulant mordre lui aussi, mais Envy lui flanqua un magistral coup de griffe.

" Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, stupide créature !" fit Togor.

" Et moi je te dis qu'on a des choses à se dire tout les deux !" riposta l'homonculus.

Il se jeta sur le serpent, l'écrasant sous son poids. Riza les rejoignit pour assister à un combat de titans. Elle choisit de rester prudemment à l'écart. De toutes façons elle n'avait plus balles.

* * *

De son côté, Helena, poussa un cri de joie en arrivant au pieds de la colline. L'empathe était hors d'haleine, mais elle devait continuer. Helena gravit donc la haute colline, priant pour ne pas glisser. C'est à bout de forces qu'elle arriva à son sommet. Helena s'accorda une pause bien méritée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'avança péniblement vers un rocher. Quatre encoches qui était gravée. Helena sortit les sphères, et selon leur symbole les posa à leur place. Les boules brillèrent, de plus en plus intensément. Helena recula et détourna la tête. La lumière emplit toute la grotte. Une mélodie résonna dans l'air. C'était si doux qu'Helena sentit toute fatigue, tout problème la quitter.

Puis quand la lumière disparut, elle rouvrit les yeux. Un immense oiseau couleur du ciel, avec de longues plumes à la queue se tenait devant elle. Il se dégageait de l'animal une aura apaisante, et un grand amour semblait briller dans yeux noirs. Helena sourit à l'animal, et s'approcha de lui.

" Tu m'a invoqué, petite humaine. Que désire-tu ?" fit une voix douce qui semblait provenir de l'oiseau.

" Vous êtes l'Oiseau du Paradis ?" demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

" Oui, on m'appelle Lumen. Ca veut dire lumière. Puisque tu connais mon existence, tu dois être un membre de la famille gardienne de mon secret." reprit Lumen.

" En effet. J'ai besoin de vous pour une amie. Elle a perdu un homme qu'elle aimait profondément, et je lui ai dit que je savais comment le ramener." expliqua Helena.

" La mort fait partie de la vie. C'est un cycle qu'il peut être dangereux de bouleverser." répondit l'oiseau.

" Je sais bien, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais elle est très malheureuse sans lui, et si vous ne m'aidez pas, je crains qu'elle ne s'en remette pas." continue Helena.

" C'est donc par amour, et toi par amitié que vous êtes venues jusqu'à moi. Deux vertus parmi les plus honorables. De plus pour trouver les sphères qui composent mon être, vous avez affronté de grands dangers. Ainsi, vous avez toutes deux mérité mes faveurs." déclara l'oiseau.

Helena n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ces paroles. Lumen venait d'écarter les ailes comme s'il s'apprêtait à décoller. Ses yeux devinrent lumineux, et il dégagea une douce lumière. Qui devint plus intense lorsqu'il fit toucher les extrémités de ses ailes. Helena dut une nouvelle fois tourner la tête.

" Où ... où suis-je ?" entendit-elle.

Elle regarda aux pieds, euh aux pattes de Lumen. Un homme en uniforme se redressait. Helena le reconnut tout de suite.

" Vous êtes Roy Mustang ?" dit-elle.

Roy tourna la tête vers elle.

" Oui ... qui êtes-vous ?" répondit-il.

" Je m'appelle Helena, je suis une amie de Riza Hawkeye." répondit l'empathe en s'approchant.

Helena se mit à sa hauteur.

" Vous connaissez mon lieutenant ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Oui, je l'ai recontré après votre décès. Je lui ai proposé mon aide pour vous ramener." expliqua Helena.

" Ma mort ? Ah oui ! Je me rappelle, on m'a tiré dessus. Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?" fit Roy en se grattant la tête.

" C'était le but de notre expédition. J'ai invoqué Lumen et il vous a ressuscité." répondit Helena en regardant l'oiseau.

Roy se tourna pour voir de qui elle parlait. Il eut un cri de surprise en découvrant la taille de l'animal. Mais l'aura de paix qui émanait de Lumen le calma illico.

" Je suppose que je dois vous remercier de m'avoir ramené." reprit Roy.

" Remerciez plutôt Riza. Si vous saviez comme elle vous aime ..."

" Hawk ... Riz ... elle m'aime ?"

" Oui, profondément. Ah au fait Lumen, des gens ont invoqué Togor, mes amis l'affrontent en ce moment même !" se rappela Helena.

" Venez." répondit l'oiseau.

Helena fit se relever Roy, et ils montèrent sur le dos de Lumen. L'oiseau sortit de sa grotte en lançant un cri mélodieux. Il localisa rapidement son ennemi, aux prises avec un autre reptile. Helena l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'Envy.

" Je sais. Accrochez-vous." répondit Lumen.

Il piqua, et planta ses serres dans le corps de Togor. Il le souleva, et s'envola avec. Envy reprit son apparence habituelle. Lumen lâcha Togor sur son plateau de pierre. Il cracha ensuite un rayon de lumière qui consumma le démon. Voyant cela, les trois homonculus voulurent s'échapper. Mais la lumière de l'Oiseau du Paradis les consumma à leur tour. Lumen revint vers la forêt, déposer ses passagers près de Riza et Envy.

" Riza !" appela Roy.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Puis son coeur se mit à battre fortement.

" COLONEL ! COLONEL MUSTANG !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Riza courut vers lui, et Roy la reçut dans les bras. Il la souleva un instant.

" C'est bien vous ? Vous êtes là, vous êtes revenu !" fit Riza d'une voix émue.

" Grâce à vous, ma mignonne." sourit Roy.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Riza, et elle finit par éclater en sanglots, à la grande surprise de son supérieur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle émotivité de sa part. Et elle le serrait tellement fort ...

" Allons ma Riza, il ne faut pas pleurer voyons ! Je suis là maintenant." dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il fallut un long moment avant que les pleurs de sa subordonnée ne se calment. Roy ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

" Il est temps que vous rentriez chez vous." fit Lumen.

Il écarta les ailes, et un flash de lumière les enveloppa tous. La seconde d'après, Roy et Riza se trouvaient dans leur bureau, à Central. Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

" Ah vous êtes là colonel ! Voilà mon rapport sur ma dernière mission." fit Havoc en entrant.

Il posa le dossier sur le bureau de Roy, et ressortit. Roy montra la porte du doigt :

" C'est moi où il ne se souvient pas que j'étais mort y'a une heure ?" dit-il.

" Peut-être qu'en effet il ne s'en rappelle pas. Un petit tour de Lumen probablement. En tout cas ça évite des explications." dit Riza.

" Moui. Vous êtes libre ce soir ?" demanda Roy.

" Pardon ?" fit Riza surprise.

" Etes-vous dispo ce soir ?" répéta le colonel.

" Oui ... pourquoi ?" répondit-elle le rouge aux joues.

" Oh comme ça, pour faire la conversation ... non sérieusement, j'aimerais qu'on dîne ensemble, chez moi."

" D'accord. A quelle heure ?"

" Sept heures trente, ça vous va ?"

" Voui ..."

" Impec !"

Riza n'osait croire que son supérieur qu'elle aimait tant l'invite à dîner. C'est légèrement nerveuse qu'elle se présenta chez lui à l'heure dite.

" Bonsoir Riza, fit-il de sa voix chaude. Entrez je vous en prie."

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, et lui ôta son manteau. Ceci fait il la conduisit au salon, où la table était mise et où brûlaient deux bougies. Elle s'assit, et Roy servit le dîner. A sa demande, Riza lui raconta son aventure.

" Je ne sais quoi vous dire, si ce n'est un super hyper méga giga merci, Riza." fit Roy à la fin de son récit.

Riza rougit, et piqua du nez dans son assiette.Un peu après, Roy la fit danser, et surtout l'embrassa. Ce faisant il éteignit la musique. Riza savoura ses caresses, mais quand il passa une main sous son chemisier elle se raidit.

" Pardon je ..." fit Roy embarrassé.

" Non ... c'est juste que ... je n'ai pas connu d'autres hommes que vous." avoua-t-elle.

Roy écarquilla les yeux. Riza baissa les yeux, gênée. Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa.

" Je suis très flatté que vous m'ayez réservé cette première." chuchota-t-il.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Riza ne remarqua pas qu'il l'entrainait vers sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ouvre la porte, et la regarde. La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers le lit, puis vers lui. Roy attendait qu'elle se décide d'elle-même. Riza réfléchit un instant, et l'embrassa. Roy prit ça pour un oui, et la poussa doucement dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte. Le brun s'occupa ensuite leur ôter les vêtements.

" Si tu ne veux pas, surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire, d'accord ? Je peux comprendre." dit-il.

" Ca ira, je te fais confiance." répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Roy sourit à son tour, et prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit. Riza tira la couverture, et se glissa dessous. Roy la rejoignit ensuite pour leur premier câlin. Il fit bien attention de ne pas l'effrayer, y allant tout en douceur, presque timidement. Il semblait demander sa permission à chaque caresse. Riza finit par se détendre, pour en profiter pleinement.

" Ca va je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?" demanda-t-il à la fin.

" Du tout. Je savais que ça allait être merveilleux avec toi." répondit Riza en se pelotonnant contre lui.

" Bon alors ça va. Je t'aime Riza, bonne nuit." dit-il.

" Je t'aime aussi Roy, fais de beaux rêves."

Roy tendit le bras, et éteignit la lumière. Qu'il faisait bon de vivre des fois !


End file.
